The Child of Mew: Shadows of Kanto
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: The second arc to The Child of Mew. I highly recommend you read that first if you hadn't already. Ash went on a journey to become a great Pokemon Trainer, but also to prove he is worthy of being the true Child of Mew. However, he has Team Rocket on his tail and the mysterious elites and other Children of Legendary Pokemon, how will Ash survive?
1. Chapter 1: Return to Saffron City

_**DarkFoxKit: …...**_

_**Key2DestNE: *smiles nervously* …..H-heeeeeey, guys! So, uh….. Fox is… being quiet because she's…. annoyed with today, to say the least.**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Well… today marks the day of the sequel. *sighs***_

_**Key2DestNE: *blinks* ….Huh? What's wrong? You were super excited for this- what changed, Fox? Mew's pestering?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: You know how people like to demand more chapters every time we update.**_

_**Key2DestNE: U-uh… SURE I do… Totally…*coughs nervously, looking at his stories***_

_**DarkFoxKit: I'm not sure if I want that anymore. It's so much pressure… and what if we aren't able to update regularly? I'll NEVER hear the end of it! And there's so many critics out there who just hates on the stories JUST because of one little change! They go all 'Well I'll never read your story again because Ash is no longer the only human raised by a legendary' and just… ARGH! WHY CAN'T THEY JUST SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE STORY FOR WHAT IT IS!? *all up in Key's face***_

_**Key2DestNE: *frowns, nervously shuffling back* I… guess you still need that hiatus, huh? Well… I mean, that's the thing of an author's life- criticism, and not updating regularly… But you're DarkFoxKit! You're the mysterious, sarcastic author in the night, who submits to nobody, and who updates when SHE wants- not when the fans want it! What happened to that author, the one who was my best friend here on FF?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: You are so CORNY! *sighs, before turning to the camera* Now readers, if you're new to the series, I would heavily recommend you read the prequel first. The Child of Mew before you get into this story. We tried to put in a brief summary of the first season on the prologue, but you'll get a much more enjoyment if you read it yourself first.**_

_**Key2DestNE: *frowns a bit, before nodding* Yeah, she's right. Go read that so you're caught up. If you're a regular… Welcome, glad to see you're a die-hard fan! Now, uh… if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go find a PMer who got this fox to shed her fur and become a griper… *jumps out the window quickly***_

_**Mew: Hee, hee, hee~ Time to plaaaaay. *flies off somewhere***_

_**DarkFoxKit: … Disclaimer; I don't own Pokemon. Short and sweet.**_

* * *

**The Child of Mew**

**Shadows of Kanto**

**Prologue: What Happened Before…**

In every story… there comes a simple change, and with that, a new story is created and written. In the beginning of **The Child of Mew**, a young Trainer was orphaned at the age of 3 due to the Fearow Flock attacking them on their way to the next town. A Mew happened to fly by and discovered this child just before the mother's death… The child's name was Ash Ketchum, and the legendary cat decided to take him under her wing and raise him. The boy grew into a knowledgeable ten year old, thanks to the Mew Games the Mew put him through. However, these Mew Games were also very painful and terrifying at times, and he couldn't take it anymore, so the boy decided to run away from home and become a Pokemon Trainer.

At Professor's Oak's lab, Ash received a Pikachu… Although it was very stubborn and disliked him at first, the two became best of friends after they survived the Fearow Flock together. Since then they've been going on a journey together, catching and befriending many other Pokemon, as well as gaining two human traveling companions: Brock Stone and Misty Waterflower, two former Gym Leaders of the Kanto Region. Mew had always been beside Ash- despite him trying to run away from her, she stuck with him using a Meowth disguise. The three humans and their Pokemon went through a lot together, going through Gyms… surviving crazy Mew Games, and even fought with the infamous Team Rocket. Surprisingly, though, not much is really known about them, just that they're an evil organization that steals Pokemon to make money.

Ash had always thought Giovanni was the leader of Team Rocket, as did many others… However, during one desperate battle against a powerful young Trainer who worked for Team Rocket, he soon discovered that Team Rocket had many elites, and two of them were the leaders to these overpowered elites that even Giovanni himself doesn't know about. The powerful mysterious Trainer left Ash in defeat, but not without a fight, and a darn good one at that, defeating the Pokemon the Trainer used, at the cost of his whole team. Misty and Brock went their separate ways after Misty got a call to come back to her Gym and Brock decided to go with Connor, a famous Pokemon Breeder, to help fulfill his own dreams, thus leaving Ash to go on his own Pokemon Journey, once more alone, along with his Pokemon, and to do some serious training in case he runs into that mysterious Trainer or anyone like him again.

… However… that's not the end of the story, far from it. What you have heard thus far was just the tip of the iceberg. For Ash Ketchum would soon learn of the truth behind Team Rocket's powerful leaders… and of the dangerous shadows of the once peaceful Kanto region…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return to Saffron City**

Ash was taking a break from walking… He's going back to Saffron City, but it wasn't a short walk back. "Ugh… I really wish I could just ride in the car from here, walking is such a pain in the feet!" He was eating some trail mix, without Brock he couldn't really cook and he firmly told his Memma (Pokemon term for 'parent' or 'mother'), who is currently a Meowth but in reality a Mew, not to conjure up anything to eat.

Storm, Ash's Pikachu, nodded, groaning as he sat down. _**"Uuuugh, no kidding… This SUCKS! My blisters probably have blisters, Ash! Can't we just get Mew to teleport us there? My feet are aching, at least you're wearing shoes!"**_

Ash rolled his eyes, scoffing- yes he can talk to Pokemon because Mew raised him, it's only natural he'd pick up their language, of course he tries to keep this a secret from others. "Storm… you've been asleep in my backpack for most of the trip; you have no room to complain. Besides, I told Memma I wanted to do this journey without her powers unless it's absolutely necessary. A long walk doesn't count as 'absolutely necessary', just convenience that will make me lazy."

Storm grumbled, crossing his arms as he spoke sarcastically. _**"Fine, jerk. Don't let us take less time to find out about this Gary look-alike you saw back in Saffron City on TV! I mean, it's not like he'll just up and LEAVE at any moment!"**_

Ash grumbled and sighed as he opened a can of Pokemon Food and put it down for Storm to eat. "Just shut up and eat your lunch, we'll be there soon." The two had a brother-like relationship; they argue a lot but they are very close to each other.

The Trainer's Pikachu rolled his eyes, beginning to dig in. _**"You got any ketchup, Ash? I'm starving!"**_

The boy looked at his begging Pikachu, who was giving him a puppy dog pout. "... No, I didn't bring any with me. And since when did you become so obsessed with ketchup?"

Storm shrugged, still pouting. _**"They made it so delicious when we ate at that fast food place! So can we get some!?"**_

Ash groaned, shaking his head. "You'll have to wait until we reach Saffron City. I still have some money left, enough for a restaurant of one… maybe two."

Storm frowned, huffing. _**"Let me guess- just for you? I'm STARVING for ketchup!"**_

The raven black-haired boy gave an annoyed look at the whining Pikachu. "Excuse me, but a Trainer and his Pokemon COUNT as ONE! Sheesh…"

Nya, the Mew/Meowth's nickname in that form, was just licking her arms in content. _**"If you want… I could make you some ketchup, Stormy."**_

The Pikachu perked up, nodding happily. _**"Y-yes please, Mew! I'm DYING without my ketchup!"**_

Nya smirked sinisterly, that made both the boy and the Pikachu nervous. _**"Well alright then, but you'll have to play a Mew Game with me if you want it. I'm not giving a free handout this time."**_

With that information known, Ash's Pikachu quickly shook his head, paling. _**"N-n-no, no! No, please, I'm good! I'm… I'm fine without ketchup! I-I can w-wait until we g-get to Saffron City!"**_

Nya kept smirking as she giggled. _Works every time~_

After Ash and Storm finished their little snack, they stood up- it was time to move on again. Storm climbed back onto his Trainer's hat while Ash continued walking, Nya just floating beside him despite being a Meowth.

Ash frowned, glancing at her in concern. "Memma, stop floating, what if someone sees?"

Nya chuckled, shrugging. _**"I have hypnosis for that! Besides, they'll just think they're crazy~ Hee hee, and you know I love promoting that! Plus it'll be funny to see their reaction to a 'flying Meowth'!"**_

Yes, Ash believes the one who raised him is certifiably insane, but he can't really say much or she'll put him through a Mew Game, and those are horrific! "Right… well… I think we're in luck; Saffron City is just up ahead, I can already see it in view!" Ash smiled.

Just before the boy could get into the city, however, someone stopped him, a little boy wearing shorts. "Hey! You're a Trainer, right? I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" He pulled out a Poke Ball, grinning.

Ash stopped and turned, glad Nya wasn't floating right now. "Eh? Right now?" The boy nodded, and he sighed. "Well, I have a couple of badges… You sure you still wanna challenge me, kid?"

The boy nodded, smiling. "I have three badges myself! I want to battle!"

Ash sighed, pulling out a pink Poke Ball himself. "Alright fine…" _If he has three badges he must be pretty good, might as well see how good. _"Three Pokemon only sound good?" The boy nodded, grinning. "Alright, then… Let's go, Kohona!" He tossed the Heal Ball to reveal Kohona, a Bulbasaur. "Ready for a battle?"

"_**Yes, it's about time I get to fight."**_ Konoha smirked, readying his vines.

The boy looked at the Bulbasaur and danced around, grinning. "Awesome! Did you get that Bulbasuar from Professor Oak? I fought with another guy who had a Squirtle, and another one with a Charmander, and another one with a Bulbasuar too! That was about… a few months ago, they're probably evolved by now."

Ash sweatdropped, it's true none of his Pokemon, aside from Flutter the Butterfree, had evolved, but he knew they're still strong. "Just send out your Pokemon, kid…. You DID say we'd have a battle."

The boy smiled and nodded, tossing the Poke Ball out. "I'll beat you! Let's go!" With that, the Poke Ball opened to release a Pidgeotto. "This Flying type will easily take out your puny Bulbasaur!"

Konoha growled, not taking the insult too kindly. _**"How dare this little pipsqueak insult me like that!? I'll show you puny!"**_

Ash had to hold back a scoff, grinning behind his hand. _Clearly this kid is full of himself, but at least he knows his types._ "Alright then, let's see if your prediction is right. Konoha, use Vine Whip to tangle that Pidgeotto!" _It's a shame Gale couldn't be here to fight… he's a Pidgeotto too, but Prof. Oak wanted to study him for some reason… Oh well, guess I'll make do._

With a smirk, Kohona tied up the Pidgeotto's wings real tight, causing it to flail around in shock. The boy frowned, clenching his fist. "Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" he called, trying to get the Bulbasaur's vines off his Pokemon.

It worked; Konoha had to let it go because its wings were hurting his vines.

"Now use Sand-Attack!" the boy called triumphantly, and the Pidgeotto covered the battlefield with sand, blinding the Bulbasaur. "And use Gust!"

Ash knew he had to do something or Konoha will get caught in a Flying attack. "Konoha! Focus, spread out PoisonPowder into the Gust!"

The boy's eyes widened at that command in surprise. "W-what!? Pidgeotto, no, don't use-" It was too late, though, as Pidgeotto was already poisoned from the attack as the sand began to settle.

Ash smirked, grinning happily at that. "Alright, and add to that Poison with Leech Seed!"

"_**With pleasure!"**_ The Bulbasaur smiled as he released a seed from the tip of his bulb onto the bird's head. Vines grew out of the seed and spread over the Pidgeotto's body, slowly sucking energy away from it.

"Finish it off with Double-Edge!" Ash commanded while the Pidgeotto was down.

Konoha charged and hit the Pidgeotto right in the gut, sending it into a tree.

"NO WAY!" the boy screamed in frustration as his Pidgeotto fainted, unable to take the strain anymore. "How'd you DO that!?"

Ash couldn't help but speak up, startling the boy. "It's true Grass types have a lot of weaknesses, which is why many of them like my Bulbasaur here learn many moves that helps support and defend them from such weaknesses, like Sleep Powder to put them to sleep, or Leech Seed to help stall them out. Don't assume, just because my Pokemon's a Grass type, that it means they're completely weak, okay?"

The boy frowned, slowly nodding. "F…. Fine, let's go!" He tossed out another Poke Ball, sending out a Raticate.

"A Normal type, huh? Interesting, since they have such little weakness and pretty diverse…" Ash commented as he returned Konoha, since that was the end of Round 1 and onto Round 2. "Alright, let's go, Kooper!" He released a Squirtle from his Premier Ball, and he stretched, grinning.

"You… have a Squirtle too? What did the old man decide to give you two of his Pokemon?" The boy frowned in confusion, obviously believing Prof. Oak was the only guy who can give people a Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squirtle.

Ash anime fell for a second, before scrambling to his feet and frowning at the boy. "Are you kidding me? There's more than just Prof. Oak's Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle in the world, they're just the easiest to find!"

The boy shook his head, frowning. "Not from what I heard a Pokedex say- apparently they're so rare only Professors own them!"

Ash sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "They are rare, but not impossible to find. But this isn't about that, are we going to battle or talk all day? Kooper, use Water Pulse!"

The Squirtle created a ball of water in his hands and threw it at the Raticate, who blinked in shock. The boy reacted quickly, though, shouting, "Dodge and use Hyper Fang, quick!"

The fast rat jumped out of the Water Pulse's way and bit down on Kooper's shell! Thanks to his hard shell the Squirtle was able to avoid serious damage, but it did still hurt.

"_**OW! LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID BUCK TOOTHED RAT!"**_ Kooper screamed at the Raticate, who refused to let go.

"Kooper, turn around and use Bite!" Ash commanded, frowning in concern.

Kooper did indeed turn to the Raticate and bite down on its claws, and now both Pokemon were biting on each other, both Trainers knowing it's boiling down to a battle of wills.

The boy gritted his teeth, thinking. "Use- use Shadow Ball!"

Right in the Squirtle's face, Raticate fired a dark ghostly ball! Through pure reaction Ash gave the command, "Wah! Withdraw into your shell!"

Kooper barely had time to get his head into his shell just as Shadow Ball blew him into a rock! _**"Ow…"**_ Kooper moaned.

"You okay?" The boy asked his Squirtle.

"_**Headache…" **_The former Squirtle Squad leader moaned. _**"MAN, that hurt…."**_ He winced, rubbing his forehead in pain.

The boy grinned, fist pumping. "ALRIGHT! You've got this, Raticate! Hyper Fang while it's distracted!"

"Kooper! Water Pulse!" Ash quickly called, Kooper barely had enough time to just form the Water Pulse before the Raticate bit down on him! The Water Pulse exploded, soaking the Raticate. Both Pokemon dropped down unconscious, this was a draw.

_Just attacking and attacking… that's what we've been doing… and we wore our Pokemon out because of that… Was that Trainer right about me always going head on with attacks?_ Ash thought to himself, troubled by how this ended in a tie. Technically, it should have been a win for him- he had more badges and experience… so how did he lose?

The boy smiled, holding out his hand. "Hey, great job! You're a good Trainer!"

Ash blinked, surprised as he shook the boy's hand. "Uh… thanks… but I could always use room for improvement, besides… wasn't this a three-on-three battle? We still have one more round to go."

The odd kid shrugged, grinning. "Yeah, we do, but this is such a rush! Honestly, you're super tough! Alright, let's make this a battle to remember! Go Charmeleon! This one I got from Professor Oak!"

Ash's eyes widened, this kid looked no older than eight years old! Last he checked you had to be at least ten to start a Pokemon journey! "H-hey, how old are you, kid!?"

The boy blinked, before shrugging. "I'm eight, why? I don't see the problem…"

The boy frowned, shaking his head. "... But you have to be ten years old to become a Pokemon Trainer!" He looked at Storm and at the Meowth beside him, the Pikachu just shrugged; he didn't know what the humans do when they become Pokemon Trainers. Nya seemed to know something, but she not willing to tell.

The younger boy who was Ash's opponent tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? No you don't, haven't you seen preschoolers with Pokemon too?"

Ash groaned, shaking his head. "I have but those were the teachers teaching kids about Pokemon, not them being Pokemon Trainers- you know what? Forget about it, let's just battle!" The boy took out a Cherish Ball. "Since you're using a Charmeleon, just figure this will be fitting, go Scorch!" He released a shiny golden Charmander, causing the younger boy to blink in surprise.

"Huh? That's a weird-looking Charmander… Oh well, guess it doesn't matter much!" He shrugged, smiling. "Use Smokescreen!"

"She's a shiny Charmander, you know, a Pokemon of a different color?" Ash spoke up while the Charmeleon fired out Smokescreen, covering the field.

The boy kept shrugging, surprising Ash less and less. "I have no idea."

Ash sighed, "Whatever... Scorch, you stay calm, alright?" The boy didn't want to make the same mistakes he always did; and that's being too aggressive during battle, that was a big mistake during his battle with the mystery Trainer, and he's planning to change that.

Scorch nodded, looking around cautiously but keeping a cool head. _**"Right, got it Ash!"**_ The golden Charmander looked around in the thick smoke, but eventually she caught sight of a light… it was an orange light, the tail flame of the enemy.

"Dragon Rage!" Ash ordered, knowing a Charmeleon has stronger stats than that of a Charmander, he's going straight for the big damaging move.

The Charmander instantly fired off what looked like bluish-purple fire right at the tail, and the boy couldn't see it coming due to the Smokescreen.

Charmeleon was hit and roared out in pain!

"Charmeleon! Come on you can handle it! Use Dragon Claw!" the boy quickly demanded, only a little worried.

Scorch's evolution counterpart charged at her with its claws singed red. Ash quickly commanded, "Fight back with Metal Claw!"

Scorch's claws turned into iron steel before going claw to claw with the Charmeleon, but of course the Charmeleon's claws were bigger, much bigger, and was quickly overwhelming the smaller Charmander.

The younger boy cheered, grinning. "That's the way to do it! Fire Fang!"

Ash blinked before frowning. "Scorch, Smokescreen- hide in the smog!"

Before the bigger Charmeleon could bite down his fiery fangs on the smaller Charmander, Scorch quickly coughed out black smog in his face and hid in it.

Ash smiled, seeing an opening now. "Yes! Now use Mega Kick!"

The golden Charmander wasted no time jumping and using her foot kicking the Charmeleon right in the face! He was sent straight to the ground, struggling to get up since she had her foot right in his face, before biting it.

Scorch jumped and shouted in pain as she grabbed her poor foot and bounced on it. Ash sweatdropped at the scene.

"_**Nice, the thing just bit her like a Rattata."**_ Storm chuckled.

"Remi wouldn't be happy to hear that, Storm," Ash commented to the chuckling Pikachu, who quickly stopped. Remi is a female Rattata Ash has, and she's a feisty one too, Storm has a little bit of a crush on her.

The boy grinned happily, fist pumping again. "Use Slash, Charmeleon! I know you can do it!"

Charmeleon stood up with his claws ready to slash at the pre-evolution counterpart. Ash gritted his teeth, know he had to act fast.

"Scorch! Ember at his face now!" he shouted, just as the Charmeleon was about to attack.

The Charmander swung her tail flame like crazy, unleashing her fire at the Charmeleon's face- this didn't do much to the fiery lizard, but it did stall him from using Slash on her.

"Now use Dragon Rage!" Ash called quickly.

Without hesitation, Scorch fired off a blue dragon-like energy that chomped down on the Charmeleon! He fell back, trying to shake off the energy, before slumping, unmoving.

The boy's eyes widened in shock. "C-Charmeleon? C'mon, get up! You can keep fighting!"

Ash sighed, shaking his head sadly. "Look, don't push your Pokemon too hard. If they're unable to battle don't force them."

The boy gave a glare, stomping his foot childishly. "But it's not fair! How could you beat me with a Charmander? Charmeleon should've been much stronger than a mere Charmander!"

Ash sighed again, shrugging. "It's true that when a Pokemon evolves they become stronger than their previous evolution, but that doesn't mean they're invincible. You need to use good strategy, too… otherwise you can lose."

The boy huffed, turning away. "This sucks…. You're really strong, but I thought I held my own until that last Pokemon…"

Then the boy looked at Scorch with curiosity, tilting his head. "You… have all three? A Bulbasaur, Squirtle AND a Charmander? Okay the Charmander looks weird but still…"

Scorch narrowed her eyes in annoyance and Ash chuckled, shrugging. "Well these three I just happen to run into during my journey…" _Or maybe I just got really lucky like that Trainer said… _His thoughts darkened at that last bit, before smiling at the boy.

"Wow… That is so cool! I hope I could find a Bulbasaur and a Squirtle myself too!" The boy said with stars in his eyes. "Oh, by the way, my name is Tim, who are you?"

Ash held out his hand, which the boy took. "My name is Ash, I'm heading to Saffron City right now to look for something."

Tim nodded as he shook the older boy's hand, smiling excitedly. "I'm heading to Fuschia City myself, hoping to see a real ninja in action! I heard Koga is one of the best!"

Ash shrugged, sighing. "I was gonna go that way too, but the bridge is out- so I gotta go through Saffron again."

Tim grinned, nodding. "I heard, but thankfully my big brother is waiting for me over there with some bicycles. Well, I guess I'll go to a Pokemon Center and get going, I'll see you later Adam!"

"It's ASH!" Ash yelled as the boy ran off, chuckling in amusement.

Scorch and Storm gave a sigh, the Charmander grumbling before she spoke up. _**"He's a spoiled brat…"**_

"_**You're just angry that he called you weird." **_Storm smirked.

Ash sighed before turning to the Meowth, "Memma, did you do something to overwrite the law saying that only ten year olds or older can start a Pokemon journey? And if so, why?"

Nya shrugged, giggling. _**"Who, meeeee? Now why would I do such a thing? Hee hee~"**_

Ash, Storm and Scorch all glared at her while the Meowth/Mew just kept smiling 'innocently'.

"_**Look, it just seems unfair that kids always have to wait until they're ten years old, if they know enough about Pokemon I say let them go and have a fun journey. You should've seen it before in the old days where they had to wait until they were at least 20 years old to handle Pokemon."**_ Nya answered finally, shrugging.

Ash continued to glare. "Well, what if they aren't READY to handle Pokemon yet, Memma?"

Nya kept giggling, _**"Pokemon aren't stupid you know, if the kid can't handle them then they'll learn the hard way. Personally I got sick and tired of them always disobeying their parents and running away from home just to become a Pokemon Trainer to prove them wrong, it's happened A LOT, Ashy. At least this way they can grow more experience with real life experience."**_

Ash blinked in surprise, thrown for a loop by that. "Wait… really? So…. you just made it so they COULD go, instead of them doing it to spite their parents?"

When Nya nodded, Storm blinked. _**"...Huh. You… actually did something nice for a lot of people."**_

Nya rolled her eyes at that, scoffing. _**"Despite what you may think of me, Stormy, I always do. It is part of my duty after all. All legendary Pokemon have some duty to care of the Earth and its people and Pokemon, mine just happens to be… a bit more complicated and bigger than most since I usually look out for reality shifting, environments, and the people and Pokemon themselves. Others like Suicune for example just look out for water, Raikou for Electricity and Entei for fire. Others look out for one major thing like environments, or maybe even the spirit world like with Giratina."**_

Ash nodded, he already knew this but his Pokemon didn't, despite how crazy Mew can be she really does care and look out for this good world, even if she does it in her own twisted way.

Then Mew/Meowth looked at Ash, grinning mischievously. _**"Besides, I do remember a certain child that ran away from home before to become a Pokemon Trainer, the same one who picked out a stubborn Pikachu and almost got killed by the Fearow Flock a few months back, I wonder who it was~"**_

Ash blushed, glancing away nervously. "M-Memma, that's different…"

Nya just gave a giggle at her child's nervousness, shrugging. _**"Well that little stunt did make me wonder if the other parents had to go through the same worry, only they can't help their children like I can. So it's what gave me the inspiration to just take out the age limit altogether."**_

Scorch yawned and stretched, sighing as he jumped on Ash's cap. _**"This is all good, but aren't we supposed to be somewhere now?"**_

Ash straightened up, remembering. "Oh right, we should be close to Saffron City now. Scorch, return!" The boy shot the red beam of light at the Charmander, turning her into red energy and being absorbed into the Cherish Ball.

Storm sighed, curling up. _**"So we're going to find out about that Gary-look-alike, then straight to Fuschia City?"**_

Ash nodded, shrugging. "That's the plan… well, assuming I can actually get a bike to use…"

The boy and his two Pokemon walked along the path and were glad that they made it into the city again, Ash stretched out, grinning. "Ah, it's good to finally be back!" He looked at the tallest building in the city. "I'm glad to see the Silph Co. is still up and running."

Storm nodded. _**"Same here, it's a relief to see tha- hmm? Hey Ash, look over there, I see the look-alike at the entrance!"**_

Ash stopped and almost did a double-take, surprised. "What?" _We found him already?_ The boy blinked a few times and looked at the entrance… What he saw looked just like Gary but also a little different… for one he wore different clothing; a green jacket, a black t-shirt, blue pants and a necklace with a small blue stone. Gary usually wears a blue t-shirt and a pendent with a green and yellow yin-yang symbol. Their physical appearance also had some differences too, their spiky hairs are the same but this boy's is a lighter shade brown.

Nya blinked, tilting her head. _**"I recognize that boy from somewhere… I wonder…."**_

Ash couldn't stop staring… it was just so odd to see almost a clone of his rival here, yet it's not Gary… "Um… should I talk to him?" Ash felt nervous now that he's seeing him in person… the Gary-look-alike had some kind of aura around him, similar to that mysterious Trainer, and that was enough to make him weary.

Storm shrugged. _**"We might as well, yeah…. He seems pretty strong!"**_

The boy gulped, shaking his head. "Maybe we should approach him cautiously, I mean there's something about him that's similar to that mysterious Trainer… and I rather not have a repeat of what happened last time." Ash whispered.

Nya shrugged. _**"Well, I'm not!" **_With that, the Mew/Meowth walked up to the boy, and smiled, purring.

Ash's body turned pale white. _Are you CRAZY!?_

The Gary-look-alike boy looked down when he heard her purring, glancing down at her. "Hmm?" He bent down to her, beginning to pet the Mew/Meowth. "Well hello there, what are you doing way out here? Are you alone?"

She shook her head, pointing at Ash with one paw. He paled, trying to find a place to hide. The boy just dived head first into a wall! Storm flipped off his frantic Trainer.

"_**Ash! What are you doing? Just talk to the boy!" **_Storm snapped at his Trainer, hiding like a scared Rattata… not counting his Remi.

Ash shook his head. "N-no way, he's really kinda scary…" he whispered, before seeing a shadow cover him.

Ash jumped when the shadow turned out to be the Gary-look-alike. The boy looked at Ash curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Are you playing hide-n-seek or something?"

Ash quickly stood up and grinning nervously, "N-no, I was just… looking for some… uh… loose change? Erm… W-well uh… hello! Nice to meet you… Forgive me for saying this but you kinda look like someone I know."

The boy blinked in surprise. "Really? Well…. maybe I'm related to them. Can you describe the guy for me?"

The raven hair boy chuckled nervously, he felt like he was talking to Darkrai himself. "Um… H-his name is Gary Oak, and he has the same hair style as you and-"

"Gary Oak, you say? … Yeah, he's someone I know." The boy sighed, shaking his head as if trying to remove a parasite.

Ash blinked, surprised at that. "You do?"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly, rubbing his forehead. "He's my twin brother."

This shocked Ash to the core, for as long as he knew Gary he had always saw he had an older sister, that was it! No brothers, let alone a TWIN! "W-wait… You're Gary's TWIN!?"

The boy shrugged again. "He doesn't mention me at all, does he?" When Ash nodded, he rolled his eyes. "Well… what's your name?"

Ash was still opening and closing his mouth like a Golden, "... Uh… w-well I'm…" He quickly cleared his throat. "I'm Ash Ketchum… B-but wait, if you're his twin brother then… why doesn't Gary or Prof. Oak mention you?"

The boy sighed, looking away. "Gary and I never really… see eye-to-eye despite being twins. And my Grandpa… well, let's just say we had a disagreement the last time we spoke to each other."

Ash frowned, before speaking up quietly. "... Well… uh… could I at least get your name?"

The Gary twin looked at Ash again, looking away. "... Just call me Blue."

Ash blinked, "Blue? … That's a name? It's a color!"

Blue shrugged, chuckling. "Well I knew someone named Red, so I'm not the only color named person."

Ash blinked in surprise at that. "Wait, Red? As in… the Kanto Champion Red!?"

It was at this that Blue gave a sigh and rolled his eyes as if seeing this reaction many times before, before nodding. "Yes, the very same Red. He's probably out looking for Mew right now… I hadn't seen him since he left to find that impossible Pokemon. Anyway, I'm just out traveling on my leisure."

Ash, ignoring the Mew bit, spoke up in confusion. "Wait… aren't you a Pokemon Trainer yourself?"

Blue nodded, sighing. "Well…. yes, but why do you ask?"

Ash decided to dive right in and go for it, shrugging. "I was wondering… if you'll have a battle with me? You know, just a quick one-on-one?"

Blue blinked before groaning as he facepalmed. "Oh come on, not another one. Listen, Ash, I _don't_ battle. I only keep Pokemon with me to protect me from wild Pokemon but that's it, I'm not a Trainer and I don't battle with other Trainers, though for some reason everyone wants to battle me whenever they see me."

Ash blinked, surprised. "...B-but you just SAID you were a Pokemon Trainer. Besides, you have some kind of… aura, around you…" _I know he doesn't seem to like battling based off of his lost on Sabrina and what that Arcanine back at the salon said, but… I want to engage his skills at least…_

Blue looked at the boy in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "... Aura? Oh come on, you're saying everyone wants to challenge me because of some stupid aura? People've got to learn to leave a guy alone."

Ash shrugged, sheepishly smiling. "W-well, it's not just that… but something about you….."

Blue sighed, "Something about me? … Look, I'm just a boy who became the forgotten twin of the Oak family, nothing special about me. But… if you won't leave me alone until I battle you, fine, let's battle. What are you using?"

Ash smiled in excitement. "I'll be using my Pikachu, and you?"

Blue gave a bored sigh, shaking his head as he pulled out a Poke Ball. "I'll just use my Eevee then."

Ash frowned, why is he being like that? Well, that's what he's trying to find out… "Alright Storm, here we go!"

Storm jumped into the battlefield on all fours, sparking in excitement. _**"I'm going to get you!"**_

Blue sighed, before letting out his Pokemon. The Eevee looked at the Pikachu just as boredly as it's Trainer. _**"Yeah, whatever. Troublesome Pikachu…"**_

Storm bristled, glaring. _**"What'd you call me!?"**_

"Storm, cool it!" Ash scolded before looking at Blue's bored expression, and he frowned. "Blue, I don't want you to lose to me on purpose, I want an honest to goodness battle, you hear me?"

Blue rolled his eyes. "Why do I need to? I barely need to put any work into this…"

Ash frowned… he could see some other emotion past Blue's boredom…. but he couldn't tell what. "... Blue, just please battle with your real strength, even just for this one battle."

Blue grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Sabrina said the same thing, but I'll just battle how I want. Eevee, use Growl."

Eevee opened his mouth and let out a loud growl at the Pikachu, lowering his attack. It then turned into a yawn, causing Storm to blink. _**"Ahh… I'm too tired for this…."**_

"_**H-hey, don't just fall asleep on me!"**_ Storm glared, beginning to charge.

"Storm! Use Iron Tail!" Ash called, trying to keep his Pokemon calmer.

The Pikachu jumped and turned his tail into steel and whacked at the Eevee, who just used Sand-Attack on his own accord and blinded Storm and made him miss completely.

Ash blinked in shock. "W-what the heck!?" _He attacked on his own…? Wait… that Trainer from before… He said the true symbol of strength was when- …Was when you didn't have to give an order… Or was it that they can evolve through just a snap of a finger?... Either way, this proves he's a very advanced Trainer at the very LEAST._

Blue sighed, shaking his head. "Tackle."

Eevee hit Storm right in the stomach with a Tackle attack, it seemed like a pretty strong one too as it was enough to hit the Pikachu back.

Storm gritted his teeth, glaring. _Even with an Eevee, this guy is strong! _He then charged again, his cheeks sparking.

Ash blinked, before calling out to him. "Use Wild Charge!"

Storm charged at the Eevee with a full on powered up Volt Tackle cloaking him. Blue's eyes actually widened in surprise at this, calling out, "Dig now!"

Eevee quickly buried himself underground to avoid the incoming Volt Tackle. Blue crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "Impressive, to have a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle, that's pretty rare among many Trainers, Ash."

Ash blinked, "Volt… Tackle? Wait… Storm, when did you learn Volt Tackle?"

"_**Back when that Dewott almost killed you."**_ Storm answered with a huff. _**"But I guess you didn't notice… I mean you were pretty disorientated."**_

Blue looked down, he didn't call out any commands, but Eevee jumped out from beneath Storm and pounced the Pikachu! Ash's eyes widened. _Again! He didn't call out a command yet his Pokemon just knew what to do! I'm SURE that's something a very experienced Trainer can do!_

Storm grunted in pain, laying on his back. _**"L-let… me… go!"**_

"Use Thunderbolt now!" Ash quickly called.

Blue sighed, "Bite."

Eevee opened its mouth and bit down on Storm's neck! Storm cried out in pain, he was in too much pain to focus and couldn't unleash Thunderbolt.

Blue cringed at this as a memory suddenly invaded his mind. _This… this is just like with Red's Charmander that time…_ "Eevee, stop!"

Eevee did stop and got off the Pikachu, Ash blinked in confusion as to why he suddenly stopped the attack. "H...Huh? Blue, what are you doing?"

Storm gritted his teeth, sitting up. _**"Y...Yeah, why'd you guys stop? You were winning…"**_

"_**Because Blue said so, troublesome Pikachu…"**_Eevee shrugged, yawning.

Blue crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Well what are you waiting for? You should take advantage of this and attack."

Ash glared, shaking his head stubbornly. "I refuse to win because you let me win, Blue. We fight without one of us giving up!"

Blue rolled his eyes. "Well… then I suppose I give up."

"No! I wanted us to battle fair and square!" Ash snapped.

Blue grumbled, turning to face Ash with a scowl. "What is with you? Why are you so determined to make me battle and win? Look, the way you battle is okay, but you can't be so aggressive or agitated while battling… I know I made that mistake way too many times."

Ash shook his head, glaring. "It's not that I'm trying to MAKE you win, but giving up won't help either of us!" He winced at the aggressive insult, but tried to ignore it for now.

The forgotten twin sighed, shaking his head. "Just forget about it." He returned his Eevee back into his Poke Ball and began walking away, but Ash wasn't going to give up that easily. He picked up Storm and handed him two Oran Berries.

"Here you go buddy, these will help make you feel better, you get some rest now." Ash said to the tired Pikachu before putting him in his backpack, with the bag open of course, and began walking after Blue with the Meowth walking behind him, finding this quite amusing.

"Blue, I'm not letting you out of my sight…" Ash spoke up as he hurried after the Gary twin.

Blue turned and scowled, glaring. "Just leave me alone, I have no reason to challenge or talk to you anymore."

Ash shook his head, glaring right back. "Maybe not, but I do. I'm not leaving your side until I figure out why you're so cold!"

Blue was surprised by this… why wouldn't this kid leave him alone? "I'm not cold, I just didn't want to battle! There's nothing wrong with that!"

Ash crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. "... I can tell you're a very experienced Trainer by just how you battled, half the time you didn't even command the Eevee to attack, it just did it on its own."

Blue just rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Oh please, just because the Pokemon acted on its own a few times it automatically says I'm an experienced Trainer? No, it just means the Pokemon can think for itself, because I just got it from the wild."

Ash glared, getting right in his face. "That's Tauros crap and you know it! I've caught plenty of wild Pokemon before, and none of them ever does something on their own! Not only that, but I _know_ it's an advanced technique, to let your Pokemon battle on their own!"

Blue grumbled, this kid was annoying. "Will you just GO AWAY already!? Not everything is what you think!"

The other boy frowned and crossed his arms as Nya jumped on his shoulder, "... Show me what Pokemon you have."

The spiky brown hair boy blinked, "What?" He didn't expect that to come out of the kid's mouth…

Ash shrugged. "You heard me- show me what Pokemon you have. Eevee can't be your only one!"

Blue grumbled, "You just won't quit… Fine, just look and leave me alone." he released two other Poke Balls; a Growlithe and a Spearow. "There, happy now? These three are the only Pokemon I have."

Ash frowned in thought, nodding slowly. "Alright… Two of them are really rare Pokemon- so you're not just an ordinary Trainer." He smirked at Blue.

Blue shook his head, scoffing. "Oh please, I didn't catch them. I was just walking on my own for a while when I came across an Eevee digging through a garbage can, I gave it some food and it followed me. After a while I decided to just clean it up and it went into a spare Poke Ball I had. The Growlithe I found someone abusing it before abandoning it on the streets. Like with Eevee I gave it some food and healed it up with some Super Potions. After a while the Growlithe also went into a spare Poke Ball. The Spearow I saw had an injured wing, after bandaging it up and taking care of it for a few days, I tried to let it fly away free but instead it went into another Poke Ball. I swear these guys have a problem, but whatever, at least they keep me safe from hostile wild Pokemon."

Ash blinked in surprise. "...W-wait… it just…. They all followed you?" He was completely surprised. "That's… Well, it happened to me for a few, but…"

Blue shrugged, sighing. "But yeah, I'm not a Pokemon Trainer like I said, they just kinda do what they want and I only say commands if I feel it's necessary."

Ash frowned. "...Well, I'm still following you! So where are you heading now, Blue?" He raised an eyebrow at the boy who just began to hit his head on a nearby wall.

Blue returned his three Pokemon and glared at the annoying boy, moving his head away from the wall. "Not that it's any of your business, but I was going to Silph Co. to see if my brother's been there… that and to get some extra Poke Balls in case anymore Pokemon need a home. I'll probably let someone adopt them later when I get back home."

Ash nodded, smiling. "Well, I'll join you then! And perhaps we can head to Fuschia City afterwards!"

Blue glared at him even more, "Hey! I don't want you coming with me!"

Ash shrugged, smirking. "Too bad, you're stuck with me! Besides I've been pretty lonely since I had to leave a few friends of mine anyway!"

"_**Hee, hee, that's my boy! Sticking to the traveling partner you chose!"**_ Nya giggled like a happy school girl.

Blue scowled, glaring angrily. "Whatever, you annoying shadow, follow me if you want- but don't expect me to treat you like a friend or a pal!"

Ash just kept smiling as he shrugged. "Sure, let's go! On to Silph Co!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**DarkFoxKit: O_O … Um… Did you run into Mew?**_

_**Key2DestNE: *in a full-body cast* ...Worse. MUCH worse… PYRO FLAMERS. They burned down my house since I made the character they hate so much… guess I'm… uh… staying here, huh? *chuckles nervously***_

_**DarkFoxKit: … I don't know if you should… Mew is looking for you…**_

_**Key2DestNE: I-I didn't do anything, though! Besides, I don't have a choice, every hotel around here is full, and you're the only friend who'd help me!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Alright, alright, stop your blubbering, I have an extra bed you can sleep in. *Key cheers, before she notices the camera* Oh… Readers, I hope you liked the first chapter of the sequel. It's also supposed to be for first time readers who dared to continue without reading the prequel first, so that's why some of it is repeated information.**_

_**Key2DestNE: ALSO for a refresher… but yeah. Uh… do you know why I'm being looked for by Mew, of all Pokemon? I hope it's not another Mew Game… I'm being terrorized by you, my own muse, AND yours! Not to mention FanfictionLover13 on the off days we meet…**_

_**DarkFoxKit: I don't know… she said something about 'it's time to plaaaaay' in a sinister voice. Hmm… I think she thinks you kicked her out of the Author Notes.**_

_**Key2DestNE: *pales* …In that case, you've got a new mummy dummy, now prop me up and cover the head in bandages so she doesn't kill ME with fire!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Um… erm… I apologize that our Author Notes are so very long, but we uh… have a lot of things to say in the first chapter of the new season.**_

_**Key2DestNE: Hurry up, hurry up, hurry- *the door slams downstairs* …Fudge. She's here already! Q-quick, just turn me around!**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Will Key survive Mew's playtime? Find out, next chapter! Hee, hee~**_

_**Key2DestNE: If I don't survive, you'll be alone again, AND I'll haunt you for the rest of time! You hear me?**_

_**DarkFoxKit: Oh man up already! Anyway, dear readers, please leave a review and if you want to criticize, please don't make a big fuss over the 'changes' we made.**_

_**Key2DestNE: *mutters* "Man up," she says…. I'm going to die, how's that not going to make ANY man terrified? Maybe I need new friends…**_

_**DarkFoxKit: … *looks down in dejection, before Mew bursts through the door, holding a machine gun!* WAH!?**_

_**Mew: YOU CRITICIZE ME AND FOX, AND TAKE MY POSITION IN HERE AWAY!? YOU! WILL! SUFFER!**_

_***Camera crashed, lots of male screaming and firing going on in the background, before the camera went static and text appeared.***_

_**Text: Review so we can keep Key in the hospital, and let him recover from the violent injuries one dangerous Mew has inflicted on him!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Another Elite

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Hey… Um… tell me again- WHY am I a part of your Nintendo collection? Get me outta this glass tank! I'm not even OWNED by Nintendo!**

**_Key2DestNE:_ No way, now you stay in there and be a GOOD stuffed fox! ...Oh, hey guys! *waves, grinning* Yeah, I managed to get Fox here into Animal Crossing: New Leaf, aaaaaand I MIGHTA used her as Zorua…**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Look! I apologized for what happened to you, but did you HAVE to put me in here!? *scratches at the glass***

**_Key2DestNE:_ Frankly… yes. *sticks tongue out* Besides, I left air holes for you, didn't I? Be glad you're able to breathe, STUFFED ZORUA THAT SHOULDN'T MOVE!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ And what did you do to MEW!?**

**_Key2DestNE:_ Oooooh, you'll find out after the story. *chuckles, winking at the fox* But I will just say this… It's something you won't wanna forget. *looks at the camera with a smirk* Now enjoy the show, everybody!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Another Elite**

Blue was grumbling under his breath, glancing at Ash as he stormed towards Silph Co., the boy walking right behind him. "Stupid little… Will you just GO AWAY, ALREADY!?"

Ash grinned, shaking his head. "No way, Blue! I'm sticking with you, fair and square, until we have our full battle and you don't just_ quit _in the middle of it!"

Blue glared at him, scoffing. "Don't you have anything better to do? Like that sleeping Pikachu to the Pokemon Center or make sure that Meowth have her rabies shots?"

Nya pouted, crossing her arms. _**"I don't get rabies!"**_

Blue just rolled his eyes, almost as if… he was… doing it to her? "I just want to travel alone!"

Ash blinked, surprised. "Wait… can you understand Nya?" He folded his arms, raising an eyebrow.

Blue blinked confused at him, shaking his head. "Uh, no, I mean I don't speak Pokemon. I mean, it'd be cool if I can, but that's impossible, unless you were raised by one like a jungle boy."

Ash shrugged. "Well… you rolled your eyes right after she spoke, so… obviously she said something that you didn't believe."

"I was rolling my eyes at you and your ridiculous energy." Blue grumbled as if it was obvious.

Before Ash could reply, they made it to the Silph Co, to which Blue sighed in relief, turning to him. "Alright, we're here, now you can go on and explore the building your own way."

Ash nodded, grinning. "Alright, then! Where're we going?" Blue facepalmed at that, and the boy shrugged. "Well, I'm going wherever you are, so…"

The twin of Gary just stormed in while Ash followed like a shadow, trying not to look at the younger Trainer. "I'm just going to find some spare Poke Balls, you can leave now."

Ash smiled. "Well, maybe I need to find some spare Poke Balls too, what about that Blue?"

Blue just grumbled, turning away angrily. "Fine, do whatever you want!" He went over to the lady at the counter and spoke up. "Excuse me, miss? I was wondering where you keep all the Poke Balls? I need some spare ones please."

The lady looked at the two boys, startled. "... O-of course, but you could just buy some at the Poke Mart."

Blue sighed, shrugging. "I know, but I'm a little short on cash and you have Poke Balls here that no Poke Mart sells. So I'd like to just use some spares if possible..."

The woman then shook his head, surprising them both. "I-I'm sorry, but I insist- you really do need to buy them at a Poke Mart, we don't just give them out for free, young man!"

Blue shook his head, shrugging. "Of course not, but I heard on the ad your prices are much lower than that of the Poke Mart, and I don't want to just buy regular Poke Balls, Great Balls and Ultra Balls, I kinda wanted some Luxury Balls so the Pokemon will have a nice place to stay in for a while."

Ash looked at the boy as if surprised by this. "Really? You're just looking for Luxury Balls? I heard they're expensive…"

Before Blue could respond, though, the lady shook her head again. "We're all out of Luxury Balls! Look, go to the Celadon City Mall or something if you need Luxury Balls, we're not going to sell them here!"

Blue frowned, crossing his arms. "... Why not? Something's wrong here then."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I just told you, we're out of them! And we're not going to make more or get more any time soon!"

Blue only glared, narrowing his eyes as he slammed his hands on the countertop. "I was just here yesterday and you had thousands of them lady, what is going on?"

"Look, just go, I can't talk right now." The woman said, trying to act busy.

Blue knew something was wrong, then Ash spoke up. "Well, I suppose so… Let's go, Blue." He grabbed the boy by the arm, trying to drag him away.

Nya glared as she scanned the lady's mind. _There's an intruder here, a very strong one… almost to that mysterious Trainer who beat you up, my poor Ashy, back at Celadon City._

Ash grew very pale at that as he was reminded immediately of his defeat against that Trainer, now there's another one here too? "B-Blue, we REALLY need to go!" He tugged at the older boy's arm, but Blue still wouldn't budge.

"Not until I get what I came here for. I'm going to look around and see what the problem is!" Blue snapped as he walked towards the elevator, Ash quickly going after him. "You can leave if you want, you're obviously scared!"

Ash shook his head. "B-Blue, you don't understand! There's someone here… Someone as strong as you, if not stronger! We've gotta go, now!"

The spiky haired boy frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Someone strong? And how would you know this?"

Ash gulped, stammering. "I-I… I just do, okay? Look, we've gotta go! Why else would that lady be acting weird?"

Blue didn't like the idea of leaving, though, and he shook his head stubbornly. "I came all the way to Saffron City just to pick up these Luxury Balls, I'm not going to back out now. Look, if we run into this person we'll run and hide if we have to, but I'm not leaving without _at least ten_ Luxury Balls under my belt, got it?"

Ash gulped before sighing. "F….Fine, but we're hiding as best we can! I do NOT want them to find us, Blue…"

"Alright, alright, come on then baby! Sheesh." Blue grumbled as he grabbed Ash's arm and began dragging him through the place.

Ash gulped at how empty the entire building was, at least last time there were Team Rockets everywhere, but now it's like a ghost building…

Blue raised an eyebrow, confused. "...What's with you? Have you been here before?" he asked, surprised.

Ash slowly nodded. "Y-yeah… but…. for some reason, this is creepier…"

Blue sighed, shaking his head. "I guess everyone else ran away, though, gotta wonder why that lady is still here at the counter, just to shoo people away? Why not just lock up the building and say 'closed'?"

Ash shrugged. "Maybe… it's to keep people from questioning why such a big building would be closed so randomly?"

Blue put a thoughtful hand to his chin, thinking. "Maybe…" Then, he suddenly saw a shadow and crouched down. "Someone's here!"

Ash and Nya stiffened up, they were all on high alert now. Blue looked around in one direction while Ash had his back to look the next while Nya herself look from Ash's head. Blue's eyes jolted when he heard a faint footstep, coming closer to them. "Whoever they are, they know we're here…"

Ash's eyes widened as fear began to settle in. "T-then… we need to go, Blue! If they know we're here-"

Blue just grabbed Ash's arm and made a run for it, shouting back at him, "No time to talk, just run!"

"Whoa!" Ash was being dragged, Nya couldn't help but find this amusing despite the situation.

"_**Whoo-hoo! Faster!"**_ Nya cheered.

Blue glanced at the Meowth for a split second before looking around, and stopping right in front of an air duct. "Quick, into the ventilations!" He opened it and dropped the grate quickly, trying to usher the younger boy inside. "Get in, get in, get in!"

Ash tried to crawl in, but the space was narrow and hard for him to get in, especially with his backpack on. Nya, being a cat, already squeezed herself in. Blue's eyes widened when he saw the shadow coming closer.

"WAAAH! SUCK IT IN!" Blue yelled, using his foot to push Ash's behind to go in faster. "HURRY UP!"

Ash gritted his teeth, finally squeezing through. Blue then followed him, the three of them hurrying as fast as they could.

The three of the crawled, hoping the shadow wouldn't follow them. Blue turned back to see if they were in the clear... and screamed, seeing the shadow right behind them! "WAAAAAAAAAH! FASTER! FASTER!"

"I'm crawling as fast as I can!" Ash groaned trying to hurry it up.

Blue shouted back at the shadow, "Hey! Stop chasing us already!"

Instead of responding, the shadow continued to follow them, not even crawling, just... gliding, somehow.

Blue frowned in confusion at this. _Is this thing even HUMAN. What is this?_ "Are we almost out!?"

Ash saw light up ahead and nodded, sighing in relief. "Yes! I see light! We should be out soon!"

The Meowth and two children made it outside, but ended up falling into a box full of Poke Balls! "WAH!"

Ash tried to climb his way back to the outside of the box and saw that shadow leaping out of the vent, easily landing on both feet. He quickly went back in to hide.

He gulped, hearing some beeping, before someone spoke up, sounding like a teenager. "Hey, it's me. Two brats are here, messing around in Silph Co., and you'd recognize one of them. Not her, that fake Child, you dunce!"

Ash paled as he heard the teen talking and sounded female. _Oh no… no, no, no, not another hybrid child! I can't even take ONE of them out let alone TWO! Where's Memma? Where's Storm? Where's Blue!? Dang it, I even lost MY OWN Poke Balls! … Oh this isn't good..._

"... No, I lost them when they fell out of the ventilation shafts. Hey, don't you start! They can't have gotten far! ...Hey, STOP CALLING ME IMOUTO-CHAN!" The voice sounded furious and annoyed there, screaming into her phone.

Ash blinked, surprised. _They almost sound like they don't get along… either that or they have a brother and sister relationship._

_Ashy! I found your Poke Balls!_ Ash was relieved to hear the sound of his Memma's voice in his head.

_Where are you, Memma?_ Ash mentally asked back.

_Down in the box, Stormy and Bluey are here too~ _She giggled, and Ash had to hold back a chuckle at that.

Ash had to 'swim' his way down to the bottom of the box, glad he was able to find Blue, Storm and Nya there, waiting for him, seems they were smart enough to get as far away from the top as possible knowing that… crazy ninja/possibly hybrid Pokemon girl was out there looking for them.

_**"Took you long enough..."**_ Storm grumbled, rolling his eyes, he obviously just woke up and slipped out of the bag.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you're awake Storm… but uh… as you can see we've got a situation." Ash frowned.

Blue crossed his arms, frowning. "What was your first clue? Obviously whoever that is outside isn't human. I saw her _gliding_ at us while we were in the ventilation."

Ash blinked in surprise. "Gliding? In that tiny space?"

Blue nodded, thinking. "Exactly- nobody our size could do that. Someone your Pikachu's size could fit... but even then they wouldn't be able to glide, they'd have to be smaller..."

Ash nodded slowly. "R-right... HOW small we talking here, Blue? I was too busy trying to squeeze through to tell..."

Blue sighed and began thinking. "... Not a lot of Pokemon are that small and can fly… it's hard to say right off the bat. Mostly it's the smaller legendaries that fit the bill… Even the smallest bird Pokemon can't fly in there… so most likely it was levitating without actual wings."

Nya's ears twitched as she heard the teen girl outside, walking around. _**"Shh! She's walking around the box, stay quiet."**_

"Hmmm... I was sure I hear rustling..." Then the four of them felt the box being lifted with a grunt of exertion! "OOF!"

The Poke Balls went _everywhere_! Blue, Ash, Nya and Storm were all scrambled out as the girl smirked. She was wearing a T-Shirt with a redesign of Team Rocket's symbol on it, black jeans, and had brown hair.

Ash gulped as she spoke up. "Well, well, well... Looks like we've got a pair of brats. How much did you hear, little mice?" She grinned ferally, revealing a tooth.

"Hey, we didn't hear squat, all we knew is that you were chasing us for no real reason!" Blue snapped before Ash could speak up.

She rolled her eyes, scoffing. "When you snoop in places you shouldn't be, kiddies, security kicks you out. That's who I am- security. Silph Co. has lots of hidden secrets, you both have no reason to be here! Now SCRAM, before I kick you out the nearest window!"

"R-right! We'll do just that!" Ash quickly said, gathering his Poke Balls, Storm and Nya. Blue refused to budge, though.

"I came here to pick up something important, once I get that we'll leave." Blue said firmly.

The girl sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes before picking the four of them up. "Okaaaaay, it's your death..."

"Blue, can't you just pick up those balls somewhere else!?" Ash demanded frantically, knowing this can't end well for them.

Blue scoffed. "I'm getting them here and nowhere else! They have the only Luxury Balls in Kanto! Besides, I didn't come here just so some girl could tell me to leave empty handed."

"But she's strong! Our Pokemon can't take on her's!" Ash said frantically.

Blue grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I know… I didn't want you to come with me anyway!" He took out a familiar looking Pokedex from his pocket, he looked like he was about to push the white button that transfers Poke Balls from Prof. Oak's lab, but he stopped. "..." _Do I really want to do this?_

Ash's eyes widened, seeing the Pokedex. "Y-you have one too?!"

The teen girl kept smirking, "You can either leave willingly without the pain, but I'm fine just beating you to a pulp. Although… if you show a lot of strength you could become potential use for us."

Blue looked as though he still debating before shaking his head and closed his Pokedex and glared defiantly at the girl. "We'll leave… but we are coming back."

The girl rolled her eyes, smirking. "Sure, sure- one small thing we gotta do, though, it's standard procedure."

Blue glared while Ash looked ready to battle himself if he had to, these elite Team Rocket members were no joke. "What is it?"

The girl grinned, shrugging. "Not much... Just have to knock you both out so our company secrets stay safe. Don't worry, we'll drop you off at the door and wake you up."

Ash and Blue quickly glared and took out their Poke Balls.

"We should've known not to trust you the minute you saw us." Ash glared as Storm got down on all fours, his cheeks sparking. Nya's claws shined, she was still angry that they hurt her child just to find _her_.

The girl just laughed at them, rolling her eyes. "Please, I'm not going to do anything to you two! But to get BACK to the ground floor, we need to go through some rooms with company secrets."

Ash kept watching her, glaring. "Could you at least give us your name? Or a code name, I at least want to know what to call you two."

She raised an eyebrow again, beginning to scowl. "You two? I'm alone, brat- can't you count? Look, I'm trying to be civil here and make this clean, if you agree to be knocked out we'll be there in less than ten minutes! If you don't we have to wait for another employee to bring some blindfolds and then sue you both for everything you're worth."

Ash didn't detract, still glaring. "You know what I meant! There's obviously two of you working together. And we're not going to get knocked out willingly! How do we know you're not going to do something to us in our sleep, anyway?"

Nya nodded, knowing if she gets knocked out, her transformation would wear off, revealing herself to these dangerous people, and her child.

The girl scoffed. "Puh-lease, you two have nothing I'd WANT, so why would I bother? Look, you can check at the door before leaving to make sure nothing's out of place. Besides, I can't do a thing to you and get you both back to the lobby in ten minutes!"

Ash looked down at Nya, knowing if they get knocked out… Mew will be exposed to the enemy! "Look, can't you just blindfold us yourself?"

The girl scoffed yet again. "I don't have them, just my BRAND NEW T-shirt. I'm not ripping that! We'll have to wait a good hour because you brats are stubborn..."

Blue crossed his arms, glaring. "You seem to be looking for something here, the Master Ball perhaps? And even if you weren't, there's something here that's obviously got your attention." He looked over to Ash. "... Think you can do a Double Battle between us?" Blue asked the girl, and Ash blinked and looked at him in shock.

The girl scowled. "I could take you both on easily, if I didn't care about my job! As for what I'm looking for? A solid paycheck from my boss, and that means getting you two idiots off Silph Co. property now!"

Blue took out his Poke Ball, glaring even harder. "Well too bad, you'll have to face us in a Double Battle to do so!"

Ash quickly took out his own Poke Ball, nodding."Yeah! We're not going down without a fight!"

Storm was jumping up and down, eager for battle himself. _**"Yeah! I'm ready to fight!"**_

By now the girl was glaring herself, pulling out a pair of Poke Balls. "Grrrrrr...! FINE! A battle it is, then I'm kicking you both out with a solid beating and taking your money for being a pair of pests!"

The girl released an Umbreon and an Espeon. Ash's eyes widen at the two Eeveelutions together, standing side-by-side like trained soldiers. "This… is going to be difficult…" the boy grumbled, gulping.

Blue glared, sending out his Eevee. "Right now I don't have a type advantage... Do you have any, Ash? This'll be much tougher otherwise."

Ash frowned, "... Well… For Espeon, I do have a Gastly, but he's part Poison type… and for Umbreon I do have Butterfree but… I don't know if he's strong enough to take it on."

Blue groaned. "Wonderful... and this is in a building, too..."

The girl smirked. "Well, little boy? Send out your Pokemon or you forefeit!"

Ash glared, narrowing his eyes. "Fine then! I'll send out my own Eevee! Go Eon!" He released the Spiky-Haired Eevee into battle, who growled, ready for battle.

The girl grinned, oddly enough, licking her lips in anticipation. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Espeon, Psychic combo #3!"

Ash frowned… a combo? What kind of combo?

Espeon smirked as it jumped and flipped in the air, it's body was covered in a mystical blue aura of its Psychic energy. The entire area suddenly became hard to breathe for Ash, and possibly Blue too, he noticed both of their Eevees weren't looking too good themselves. Then the Espeon shot out little blue disks of Psychic energy at them!

"WAH!" Ash yelped, barely dodging the disks in time. Eon wasn't so lucky, though... She got hit directly, not fast enough to dodge them all.

"_**Ugh…"**_ Eon groaned in pain as she fell to the ground.

"E-Eon! Are you okay?" Ash called out in worry.

Blue glared, narrowing his eyes. "So you're attacking the Trainers too? Hardly fair. Eevee, Shadow Ball X4!"

Blue's Eevee created a big Shadow Ball then used his tail to break it into four pieces before throwing them at the Espeon, the four dark balls seeming to hone in on her.

The girl shrugged. "He isn't precise enough yet. Umbreon, defensive combo #11!" With that, the Umbreon and Espeon flickered before swapping places! Blue frowned, seeing it hit the Umbreon and do little damage, of course that would happen.

Blue crossed his arms. "Guess Ash was right about the aura thing… you certainly are a powerful Trainer, though… there is something off about you."

The girl rolled her eyes, "Stop stalling, I have a deadline you know."

"Alright it's my turn! Eon, use Sand-Attack combined with Dig and Iron Tail!" Ash quickly called.

The spiky-haired Eevee quickly kicked up sand… or rather, Poke Balls since there is no sand… and dug her way under… metal… don't ask how that works… and was burrowing towards them. Eon managed to get up to the Umbreon and slam her Iron Tail into his face, actually causing some damage.

"Confuse Ray," the girl spoke calmly, smirking

The Umbreon's red eyes glowed purple and Eon's eyes began glowing purple too, and she ended up tackling a wall, hurting herself!

"I hate confusion..." Ash muttered, annoyed. "Eon, snap out of it! C'mon, you can do it!"

The girl just rolled her eyes, scoffing. "This is too easy; two ordinary Trainers can't possibly fight me and win! You'd have to beat the Champion himself before you can even have a _chance_ against the Elites of Team Rocket."

Blue's eyes widened in shock. "T-there are people above Giovanni?!" He couldn't believe it... He knew Giovanni was the strongest Gym Leader, but... there was someone stronger than _him_ in Team Rocket? _… Maybe I should've swapped my team… No! No! I refuse to use them ever again... they're not mine anymore anyway._

The girl yawned, stretching. "Alright, Espeon, let's just do what we should've done at the beginning, because I'm in a hurry here. Use Hypnosis on them all!"

Espeon nodded, beginning to flash before her eyes glowed pink. Everyone besides the girl and Nya blinked, before their eyes turned pink as well, and they slumped to the floor. The girl raised an eyebrow at the conscious Meowth/Mew. "Hmm... Now why are you still awake?" she muttered to herself.

Nya looked over at the girl before looking at Ash in concern, then she stood in front of Ash in a protective manner, hissing at the girl and her two Pokemon.

The girl rolled her eyes, picking up the Meowth by the scruff of her neck and opening a nearby window, making sure the Meowth was facing away from her face. "Right, out the window for you!"

Nya slashed at her arm before the girl dropped her, smirking. "Have a nice trip down!"

But then her eyes widened in shock when the Meowth suddenly turned into a very angry looking Hydreigon and flew up in her face, shooting out a Flamethrower!

She ducked, smirking as she held the sleeping and entranced Ash in front of her, forcing Mew to stop. "So... Mew, eh? Listen, I'm just going to do my freaking job and drop him off at the bottom. I have no use for these twerps, I didn't lie once! But I do see why they didn't just let me knock them out... To protect you." The girl felt giddy, but did a good job at hiding it, thanks to her training she can keep all Psychic types, including Mew, out of her mind. _This is pure gold! I come in here looking for some coals and I find the rarest diamond I could imagine! But I guess now I owe HIM twenty bucks… again...Obviously, I'll have to put it off on a later date, no need to make the Mew, the mother of this kid, angry right now- though… why didn't she make him a true Child yet? I'll need to find out so Memma can help HIS Memma make this crazy creator join us... One way or another. But of course, the time isn't right… Mew needs to make a human her true child or it will never work._

The Hydreigon/Mew kept growling. _**"If what you say is true, then put my child down." **__That's odd… I can't read her mind. She… she was clearly trained for this._

The girl rolled her eyes, smirking. "Pfft, yeah right! I do that, you burn my face off! NO thank you, I'll keep using him as a shield, I'm not stupid! Now if you left, I'd let him go."

Hydreigon/Mew growled even louder, _**"I have my ways of still attacking you without harming my child, I did it before when someone else was foolish enough to use my child as a meat shield!"**_

The girl nodded, smirking. "Ah yes, I remember- you destroyed the roof yet left him untouched. But... what would happen if you did it here, in the middle of a very heavy skyscraper? 'Ashy' would be dead from the rubble before you could save him."

The Hydreigon/Mew only chuckled like she said something ridiculous, _**"Clearly you don't know my powers, girl, you greatly underestimate me. I can easily protect him and his friends, even in the heaviest of mountains or skyscrappers, trust me; I've done it several times before with a Mew Game. Do you want to take that chance?"**_

The girl suddenly grew pale at this, as if remembering something. _Mew Game? She actually… DID that to her own child? I've heard of Victini Rounds and… well… my own Memma's way of playing rough with others, but TO HER OWN KID WHEN HE ISN'T A MEW?! WHY!? But… if she did… she's not bluffing… I better not play with fire. Despite what I said, I'm still no match for a true Legendary like Mew, at least not without Memma..._

She sighed, before gently lowering Ash to the ground. "There... I...I've put him down- let me carry him and his friends BACK to the lobby, them you can leave. I-I'm just following orders from the boss!" _Hopefully she'll take my bluff… _The girl hadn't felt this kind of fear since her own Memma was angry with her, clearly Mew is a true legendary as they only drive such primal fear into her heart.

Hydreigon/Mew glared at her for a few more seconds, as if deciding on something, before she lowered down. _**"I will let you go, but only if you put my child, his friend and their Pokemon onto my back. **_**I **_**will fly us out of here. This way you won't have to take them down and out of the building yourself."**__ I don't trust this girl enough... She might plan something while I'm unable to see her._

The girl nodded, before her hand glowed and picked Ash up with that same green glow, secretly rewriting his memory to think she really was a part of the staff. She lowered him onto Mew's back, before doing the same with Blue, along with the Pikachu and the two Eevees.

When she was done, she stepped back. "There, happy now?" the girl asked defensively.

Hydreigon/Mew turned back to her after making sure her child and everyone else was safe on her back. _**"One more thing…"**_ Even as a Hydreigon, she was able to use Psychic, and brought over ten Luxury Balls that Blue had wanted. _**"I'll be taking these. Now don't mess with my child again, or I won't show any mercy next time." **_Mew hissed the warning to her.

The girl blinked, startled. "H-hey... I-I didn't want to hurt the kid, he attacked me first! I was really just going to bring him down to the lobby, that's it!"

The Hydreigon/Mew growled, glaring. _**"I know what you were doing. But that was because you chased them, of course they're going to attack! And it didn't help that your buddy attacked my child before, and severely injured him in the process!"**_

The girl's eyes widened, and she paled. _That idiot! Doesn't he know that hurting a Child of a Legendary would only make things much more difficult!? It sets the Legendary themselves into a high paranoia alert! _"I-I'll see what happened, b...but at least make sure it wasn't your child who did it! We know he's very selfless, maybe he jumped in the wa-"

"_**I KNOW WHAT HE DID!"**_ Hydreigon roared at her, shutting her up quickly. _**"I saw it in his mind! But that's not why I was so angry, your little members kidnapped him, and beat him to a pulp, then tried to electrocute him in order to call and lure me into a trap, then your buddy kidnapped him AGAIN while he was still injured and forced him to battle! THAT'S what TICKS me off!"**_

The girl paled even further, and she shook her head so fast she nearly got whiplash. "M-my partner's an idiot, but I swear, the grunts are Giovanni's fault! We didn't want to hurt him at all, hone-"

Again Mew/Hydreigon roared angrily, clearly showing nothing would set a Mother off more than the endangerment of her precious child. _**"TAUROS CRAP! You knew who he was and none of you hesitated to hurt him just to get ME! If you want me so bad, then instead of being a coward and hurting my child, just come at me! My child isn't a hybrid like YOU are, he can't take harsh punishments like that!"**_

The girl was shocked, despite being able to keep Mew out of her thoughts, the Legendary knew she was a hybrid... But how? And of course, a Legendary raising a hybrid or their own biological child was dangerous enough, but a Legendary raising a full human makes them far more protective and dangerous. "H-honest to you, my partner and I never attacked him directly! I'm- I'm sorry about the grunts being so stupid, but we didn't-"

Hydreigon/Mew didn't give her time to finish before she was up in her face with a Flamethrower burning in her throat. _**"Tell this to your little grunts then; if **_**anyone**_** ever hurts my child again… they better be ready to meet Girantina after YOU!" **_With that, she fired it off, barely missing the girl by an inch. Mew never intended to kill or hurt her, but she did want to scare the girl as a warning… and it worked all too well- she passed out instantly, a suspicious stain spreading on her jeans.

Hydreigon/Mew chuckled, grinning to herself. _**"Well I suppose I might be facing an angry Legendary soon for this, but it was so worth it. But in the mean time… better take my child and his friends somewhere safe. Now that they know… they'll be looking for us."**_ And with that, she flew away from the city.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_DarkFoxKit:_ 0-0 You… you actually… reversed her own plushy attack against her and turned HER into a plushy Mew?!**

**_Key2DestNE:_ *laughs, nodding as he glanced at the exclusive plushy behind a glass case* Yep! And to think, all it took was a mirror~ She's not gonna be escaping for a LONG time, Rizzie. So you realize what that means?**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ That you're going to keep us here forever? *deadpan as she continued to scratch at the glass***

**_Key2DestNE:_ …..Do you realize what ELSE that means? *smiles sheepishly, before a mischievous glint entered his eyes***

**_DarkFoxKit:_ … That you're the dominant one and got your revenge on both me and Mew for torturing you?**

**_Key2DestNE:_ No, no, no, what ELSE is… h-huh*is interrupted by an alarm ringing* Where's that coming from?**

***Key shot up from his bed and looked around, see an alarm clock on his desk going off. He groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.***

**_Key2DestNE:_ Awww man… It was another dream? That's the fifth one this week!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Ohhh Keeeey~ You're awake now, right?**

**_Key2DestNE:_ Uh… wh-what is it? *He didn't like that tone. He turned to see… the female author in a glass tank.* ….. 0_0**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Good… NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**_Key2DestNE:_ … *slowly turns to the camera* ...U-uh… Just… review, please… Was just now a dream, or… reality? I'm so confused, my head is spinning!**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Road

**_Key2DestNE: *in a wheelchair, with his legs bandaged* Uh…. Hey guys… I can already tell you guys are going, "Why is he in a wheelchair? Did he hurt himself?" Well, in a word… no. *glances nervously at the fox sitting on his lap*_**

**_DarkFoxKit: *was writing something in his lap, and she sighed.* … No, no, no! That's not right! It's too overdone! *tears paper out, crumbles it, and throws it into the full wastebasket* Ugh…_**

**_Key2DestNE: Can't find a good idea for COM? You know I COULD have helped you if you didn't slice my legs up… *shrugs, acting innocent*_**

**_DarkFoxKit: Can the act, Key! I'm talking about a script for our AN- HEY! IS THAT CAMERA ROLLING!? I TOLD YOU WE'RE NOT READY YET!_**

**_Mew: *off camera* WHAT!? WE'RE ROLLING!? BUT I HAVEN'T GOTTEN MY HOT CHOCOLATE!_**

**_Key2DestNE: *smiles nervously at the camera, glancing between it and Fox* Uhhhh…. nooooooo…. What're you talking about? *unconvincingly*_**

**_DarkFoxKit: Key… look, THIS is what I'm talking about! *gestures at Key's 'injuries' as the bandages begin to peel off* Have you noticed that in all of our ANs so far you're the injured, poor, scared victim and I'm like the cruel witch who enjoys your fear and pain?_**

**_Key2DestNE: …W-whaaaaat? Nooooooo. Not at ALL…. *glances away, whistling innocently* I NEVER noticed that, Kit… When did THAT happen?_**

**_DarkFoxKit: *chews on her pen, before she looks up at the camera* … Hey! Stop that camera! I told you not to roll until we're ready! Ugh… Forget it, just get to the disclaimer and to the story!_**

**_Mew: This isn't fair! I don't have the special effects ready yet- I-I mean I'm not… uh… really awake yet!_**

**_Key2DestNE: *shrugs* Well, DarkFoxKit and I don't own the characters of Pokemon- that's GameFreak and Nintendo, stingy company… *coughs, before continuing.* We just own our own characters, in other words their personalities. We'll try again at the bottom once Fox has a script ready! *quickly turns off the camera*_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: On The Road**

Ash only remembered meeting up with Blue in Saffron City, they went to the Silph Co together and… next thing he knew he was waking up on the back of a Hydreigon!

"... WAAAAAAH!" Ash screamed, not knowing it was Mew. "D-DON'T EAT MEEEEEE!" he cried, trying to curl up into a ball before grabbing onto the Hydreigon's back to not fall off.

Mew giggled, shaking her heads. _**"Silly Ashy, I wouldn't eat you! Well, except for a Mew Game…"**_

Ash blinked at the Hydreigon for a minute before a realization came to him, and he looked closely. "... M-Memma?" He had never seen her transform into a Hydreigon before, and he has a strong fear to big Dark types, especially vicious ones like Hydreigon.

Mew smiled, _**"Of course, I wouldn't let you get hurt by that nasty girl."**_

Ash blinked, confused. "... Girl? … What girl?" He shook his head. "I don't remember any girl!"

Mew blinked before scowling. _**"Why that little- she erased your memories! When did she do that!?"**_

The boy gulped, knowing better than to anger Mew more when she's already angry, "I-I don't know… I-I don't even know who you're talking about…"

Mew sighed, shaking her head. _**"Oh… don't worry about it, Ashy. I'm just going to let you and Blue down around here… But keep in mind that the Elite Team Rocket are now on the look out for us, we need to be more cautious."**_ Mew landed them just outside of Vermilion City.

Ash blinked, surprised. "Why did you land us here, Memma? And… who are the Elite Team Rocket?"

"_**Remember how you said you needed a bike before? I seem to have a faint memory that someone here will give out a free bike voucher to fellow Pokemon fans, if you show them a rare Pokemon in return of course." **_Mew said, returning to her Meowth disguise. _**"Luckily for you, you have plenty of those! Just show even Storm and it should do!"**_

"A Pikachu isn't THAT rare…" Ash groaned, shaking his head. "But fine, I'll try…"

Storm was still asleep himself, all curled up as Ash picked him up and cradled him in his arms after he returned Eon, who was still sleeping. Blue was also still conked out, but Ash looked at him. "... Why did you bring Blue with us? I thought he didn't want to stick with us."

Mew looked at Blue, before shrugging. _**"I didn't mention this before but… there's something about him that… makes him similar to… well… it's hard to say for now, but I just get the feeling you might want to stick with him for a while."**_

Ash blinked, surprised. "Really? You've got a feeling about him?" He frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

"_**... I think I'll tell you later, Ashy, just make sure Team Rocket doesn't get their hands on him."**_ Mew answered quietly, and Ash shrugged.

"Fine, fine, but he needs to wake up, I'm NOT carrying an unconscious boy with me on my back into the city." Ash said, pointing at him.

Mew grinned. _**"Well, I've got just the thing~ Take off your shoe and wave it in his face. That ought to do the trick!"**_

Blue quickly jolted up. "I'm good!"

"... Wah?" Ash blinked… how did he hear that… or better yet, how did he UNDERSTAND that? "How did you even understand that? Thought you were unconscious!"

Blue blushed as if just realizing something, looking away. "... You'd be amazed what the human mind can understand while not all conscious. And keep your dirty shoes away from my nose." He stood up, looking around. "Where are we? This looks like the route that leads to Vermilion City." And he quickly returned his own sleeping Eevee.

Ash nodded. "It is, but I'm not sure what happened in Silph Co…. Do you know?"

Blue grumbled, shaking his head. "I just have some fuzzy details, like you won't leave me alone… someone or some_thing_ was chasing us… I think we battled or something but we got knocked out. That's about it."

Ash blinked, surprised. "Huh? I don't even remember that much, it all goes blank once we enter the building!"

"Probably because she hit you harder with it." Blue said, stretching, acting as if it was no big deal. "So… we're here, I'm going now."

Ash quickly reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "Blue, wait… um… if you're just traveling, why not travel with me? At least I'm a real Pokemon Trainer who can help defend you from evil Trainers like Team Rocket."

"..." Blue muttered under his breath, looking away. "...Fine, fine, but only for so long, got it?"

"Thanks!" Ash smiled happily, making Blue scowl at this, but didn't say anything. "Alright! First we're going to see if we can get some bike vouchers and then it's off to Fuchsia City!"

"Please stop cheering so loudly, you've got out a loud annoying voice." Blue grumbled. Ash merely pouted, looking away. "Alright, but I think the Pokemon Fan Club might have them." Blue said and put his hands in his pockets.

"Hmm? How do you know that?" Ash asked, surprised.

Blue smirked, pulling out his own bike voucher in his pocket. "That's where I got mine. You're supposed to turn these in to the bike shop in Cerulean City."

"WHAT!? WE HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK TO CERULEAN CITY!?" Ash yelled in shock, not wanting to have to backtrack all the way just to get a bike.

Blue nodded. "Yep, although I know a shortcut through some tunnels that'll bring us right to the edge in a day! Or do you have any Pokemon that knows Fly?"

Ash grumbled, shaking his head. "None of them knows Fly… the closest would be Gale, who's a Pidgeotto, but he's not strong enough to carry all of us."

"Then how did we get here from Saffron City?" Blue asked, confused.

Ash nervously chuckled, looking away. "O-oh, you know… I have my ways!" He didn't meet Blue's eyes, and the other boy narrowed his.

"Let's just go..." Blue grumbled. _I swear, this boy gets more confusing by the minute. Is he hiding something? ...Probably, but what could that be?_

Ash and Blue walked into Vermilion City, Nya was on Ash's head and Ash was still carrying the sleeping Pikachu in his arms. Blue looked over at the Pikachu and Meowth.

"Why don't you keep them in their Poke Balls?" he asked. "After all, it might let you travel faster."

Ash shrugged, responding easily. "Storm hates Poke Balls, and Nya… I don't keep her in Poke Balls. Anyway… where's the Pokemon Fan Club you were talking about?"

Blue sighed, pointing to the familiar red building. "It's just beside the Pokemon Center. You didn't see it before?"

Ash blinked, before shaking his head. "Uh… no, not really… I was kinda busy with other things…" He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Blue shook his head in pity before continuing. "Well, it's here. Oh and you might want to hide your Pokemon, people here can get… pretty grabby when it comes to Pokemon. I don't mean they steal them but… they do get rough with them…" he whispered to the boy as they came in front of a fancy looking building with a big sign that says; POKEMON FAN CLUB, BRING YOUR BEST POKEMON!

Ash whistled in awe, looking up. "Whoaaaaa… This is huge! I wonder which Pokemon I should show for the pass…" The boy actually felt excited.

"That spiky-haired Eevee you had might do the trick," Blue said with a shrug.

Ash blinked, "Wait, how did you know I have a spiky-haired Eevee?" Of course he didn't remember battling with Blue, yet Blue seemed to recall that.

Blue blinked. "Huh? You don't remember?" he asked. Then he sighed. "Riiiight, you don't…"

"I wish I did." Ash frowned. "I feel like I've been left out of the loop."

"_**Yup, you have, Ashy."**_ Nya snickered. _**"Big time, too!"**_

Blue just shrugged, sighing. "You can go in there and show off, I'll just watch. I already have my own voucher anyway and I don't have anything too rare to show off."

Ash frowned. "You have that Eevee…" He shrugged. "Aren't Eevee rare?"

"Well if you're going to show off your spiky-haired Eevee it wouldn't do me much good just showing off a regular Eevee." Blue shrugged, nonchalantly.

"..." Ash nodded slowly. "Good point, I guess… But are you sure you don't have any more Pokemon?"

Blue hesitated for a minute before shaking his head, frowning. "No… I'm not a Pokemon Trainer so I don't collect Pokemon."

Ash sighed, "Fine, fine…" He put Storm into his backpack and released Eon from her Luxury Ball. "Eon! Let's go in and show off!"

_**"Eh? Show off?" **_Eon blinked. _**"Why, what are we showing off for?"**_

Ash shrugged, smiling. "I want to let other people see you! Plus I'll get a bike for this…"

"_**Fine then, but they better not pile on me..."**_ Eon grumbled.

Ash walked in, the people in the club looked over, they were sitting at some big fancy table with a statue of a Rhydon in the middle, Ash noticed a man with a Pikachu beside him.

"Hey, we have a newcomer! And my, this one has an adorable little Eevee!" a lady with a Clefairy said with a smile.

The man smiled, standing up. "Ah, welcome, welcome!" He walked over. "It's always nice to have new members join our little club of Pokemon lovers!"

Ash blinked. "E-eh? Oh, I'm not planning on joining, I-"

"Oooh! Is that a rare spiky-haired Pokemon!? I haven't seen one since someone brought in that rare spiky-eared Pichu a few years ago!" The man was studying Eon like she was a new species or something, making the Eevee kinda nervous. "This is most fascinating!"

"Uh… Th-thanks… um… I'm here to get a bi-" Ash was interrupted again.

"Allow me to brag about my Pokemon too! It may not be quite as rare or unique as your adorable little Eevee but it's pretty special all the same! Come here Rapidash!" the chairman called, and a Rapidash came walking in, its flames were a ghostly gray. Ash's eyes widened in shock.

"I-is that… a shiny Rapidash?" he asked weakly. "I… w-wow!" That IS a rare Pokemon… no wonder the chairman is so proud of it.

The chairman nodded, smiling. "I can tell you're in awe… Well, I'm not too surprised!"

Ash had a big love for Pokemon, but an even bigger respect for unusual Pokemon like spiky haired ones like Eon or shiny ones like Scorch and Nidosaur, mostly because they usually get made fun of because of how different they are, or hunted down because of how rare they are.

The boy was all over the Rapidash, looking it over eagerly. "Wow, this is soooo cool! I can't believe you actually have a shiny Rapidash!"

The Rapidash seemed to be loving the attention, rearing it's head so Ash can pet it better while the chairman bragged, "Ah yes, my lovely Rapidash, its flames are so authentic and lovely and warm…"

Blue couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's admiration while he kept stroking the majestic horse, while Eon and Nya just watched and chuckling themselves, the boy acted like he's _never_ seen a shiny before.

Ash smiled, nodding. "Yeah, but the fact that it's shiny just makes it all the better! It looks almost like a ghost!"

"Ah yes, the majestic ghost." The chairman smiled happily. "I am so happy to see one so young like yourself to admire the true beauty of my Rapidash, and I simply adore your Meowth and spiky-haired Eevee!"

Ash smiled, looking at them before glancing at the chairman once more. "Hey… is it okay if I get a bike voucher then? I kinda need it for my journey."

The chairman merely laughed, nodding. "Of course, of course! For a true Pokemon Fan like yourself, why even simply give you a voucher? In fact, I think you deserve a deluxe bike voucher, this will give you a very expensive but very nice bike!"

Ash's eyes were twinkling, "Really!?" Blue blinked in surprise- he never got a deluxe bike voucher…

The chairman nodded once more. "Of course, my boy! Or rather, fellow Pokemon Fan Club member! I only give these ones to the true Pokemon fans, who I believe deserve it." He handed the boy a golden bike voucher.

Ash smiled as he took it, before bowing in thanks. "Thank you sir! Oh… and out of curiousity, why are you giving away bike vouchers?"

The chairman smiled kindly. "Well, I know most Trainers can't afford a bike, so it's my way of donating to your world! I prefer to just train my Pokemon a little, though, enough to keep them healthy. And besides… I have my own wonderful Fearow to fly me around where I need to be."

Ash smiled and nodded, "Thank you very much!"

When the boys finally left the place, Ash felt so giddy, he was practically bouncing up and down. "I can't wait to see what this voucher will get me!"

Blue just chuckled, glancing at the boy. "You sure got spoiled, huh? You're lucky, because the rarer the Pokemon you showed and more admiration you have for the chairman's Pokemon, the better the bike voucher he gives you. The chairman is a very rich man who is super enthusiastic about Pokemon, that's how he made all these Pokemon Fan Clubs." He then looked down at the voucher. "But to be honest, I never knew about there being a deluxe voucher!"

"Guess I really did get lucky, huh?" Ash chuckled, but inwardly this troubled him… being lucky… is that why Mew chose him? He's been asking himself this question since that mysterious Trainer said so to him, but he tries not to think about it. He wanted to ask Mew why she chose him as her child, but he didn't want to either because he was afraid of the answer.

"I guess now we'll have to walk to Cerulean City." Blue said.

Ash groaned, shaking his head. "I wish we could just teleport there."

Nya grinned, speaking up. _**"Oh, Aaaashy~ You COULD just let me teleport you both there…"**_

Blue looked at the Meowth, who was grinning like she just ate a Pidove. "What's with your Meowth?"

Ash smiled nervously, shrugging. "Uh… err… I think we can get there faster if we… have a device that can mimic an Abra's teleportation…"

Blue blinked and frowned, raising an eyebrow. "There is no such device…"

"It's new… I have the, uh… prototype from Sabrina after I beat her…" Ash said, hoping he would just go with it.

Blue frowned even more, crossing his arms. "Alright then… show it to me. What is this teleporter, and why haven't you been using it?"

"I wanted to walk on the journey myself, but this is just backtracking right now and a big waste of time." Ash said as he gestured to Nya silently. She nodded and walked behind him so Blue wouldn't see him as she used Transform to turn into a small gadget that looked like some kind of metallic arrow, before flying into his bag. Ash pulled the 'teleporter' out, waving it a bit. "See? I told you I had it!"

Blue blinked, surprised. "... That is… pretty cool, but why an arrow?"

Ash thought about it and answered, "You're supposed to say a town or route's name and then it will point in the general direction and teleport us there. Like this!" He threw the arrow up. "Cerulean City!"

With a distortion of light, sound, and overall disorientation, the trio disappeared, before reappearing right in front of the Cerulean City Pokemon Center.

Blue fell on his butt as he hadn't expected that to work, "..."

"Good enough of proof for you?" Ash chuckled as he grabbed the arrow when it fell down.

Storm began to grunt from in Ash's backpack, _**"Is it time to eat breakfast yet?" **_the groggy Pikachu spoke. _**"Or am I seeing things?"**_

Ash blinked, before Blue fell back, trying not to hurl. "B-Blue, you okay?"

The pseudo-Trainer gulped, nodding. "F-fine… just… gimme a moment…"

"Oh that's right… I'm sorry about that, first time teleport is usually pretty sick." Ash said with a nervous chuckle, remembering how sick he was when his Memma first teleported him, of course she does it so often to him that he barely feels a thing now. "Give it a good ten seconds, just to be safe!"

Blue shook his head, breathing in and out. "N-no… just a second…! I-I'll be fine..."

"Hey Mom… isn't that guy Gary? I remember seeing him in a red car full of cheerleaders." A boy pointed at Blue, who was still trying to get over teleportation sickness.

The woman frowned, pulling her son away. "Don't stare, Timmy! It's rude."

Ash chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "I think people sees Gary a little too often, the little cocky boy always tries to get everyone's attention."

Blue sighed as he stood up, coming over the sickness. "I don't really care… I just keep going in my travels and stick to the shadows. Now let's just hurry up, get our bikes and move on."

Ash nodded, before blinking. "Wait… you never got the bike?" He frowned in confusion. "I thought you said you had one already!"

Blue shrugged. "I never bothered to turn it in before."

Ash sighed, shaking his head. "We need to talk about your issues some time down the road, now come on!" He grabbed Blue's arm and dragged him outside.

"_**Hey, what are we doing?"**_ Storm asked, still feeling sleepy, and noticing that Nya was nowhere in sight.

Ash shrugged, smiling. "Getting our bikes, Storm! Maybe now our journey will go faster!"

"_**Bikes? Oh cool! I hope you get one with those little baskets, I'd love to just sit in one of those, feel the wind in my fur while eating a nice big apple and a big bottle of yummy ketchup!"**_ Storm said while closing his eyes and daydreaming about it.

Ash and Blue looked at the Pikachu, sweatdropping, before Blue turned away quickly, "... There's the bike shop," he pointed out. "Let's head in."

They entered the shop, and saw many people looking around for bicycles, mostly little kids begging their parents for one. A girl was looking a red bike.

"I want a bright red bicycle… I'll keep it in my room so it won't get dirty." she said with a smile.

Ash raised an eyebrow at that… _If you're going to buy a bike and not ever use it, then what's the point of even getting it in the first place?_

"Alright Ash, I'll get my bicycle first." Blue said as he headed over to the shop manager. "I'll take a bicycle please." he handed the bike voucher to him.

"Ah, a bike voucher, sure, sure, what color do you want?" the manager asked.

Blue looked around and chose a blue one, "This one will do."

Ash chuckled, "A blue bike for a blue boy, nice."

Blue glared at him, "Just shut up and get your own bike!"

Storm smiled looking around, _**"Oooh, get that one!"**_ he pointed a bright yellow bike with a basket.

The boy chuckled at his Pikachu's enthusiasm, "Just give me a minute, Storm. Hi, I'd like to get a bike."

"It'll be about nine thousand dollars." the shop manager said.

Ash dug into his pockets and took out the deluxe bike voucher, "What can I get for this?"

The shop manager's eyes bulge out when he saw it, and stared at it as if he couldn't believe it, gaping in shock. "The deluxe voucher!"

Ash nodded, grinning openly. "Yeah, so what can I for it?" he repeated. "I'd like a bike."

The cashier slowly shook his head, as if trying to shake off the shock he was in. "U-uh… you can take any bike you want from here…"

Ash blinked himself, shocked. "Wait, ANY bike!? As in… the most expensive one too!?"

"Of course, that's what the deluxe voucher is for!" the manager said with a chuckle. "You didn't realize that when you got it?"

Ash slowly shook his head. "U-uh… no, not at all! How COULD I know that?" He glanced at Blue, before speaking again. "So I would like the…" Ash stopped and noticed a yellow bike… he did see Storm pointing at it earlier but he didn't notice that it was a rare, limited edition Pikachu bike! It has the tail's marks and its cheeks and lightning mark, as well as a Pikachu's head basket.

The manager raised an eyebrow, surprised. "...Yes? What would you like?"

Ash slowly pointed towards the bike. "...I'd like that one, please. I think it'd be really powerful!"

Storm was fawning over it himself, loving the bike that had his figure all over it, Ash could literally see hearts floating from the Pikachu's head over the Pikachu Bike. _**"THIS BIKE LOOKS AWESOME!"**_

"Oh, that's the very rare limited edition Pikachu bike. We used to have three others, and that's the Kanto Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle Bikes, but some rich Trainers took those already, we only have the Pikachu left." The store manager said.

Ash smiled, nodding. "Well, I'd like it please! The voucher DOES cover that, right?"

The manager nodded, smiling. "Yes, but only barely! And would you like a bike, sir?" he asked, turning to Blue.

Blue thought for a moment before nodding. "Sure, just the standard bike for me- I've got a voucher myself."

"Okay, take any of these you want." The manager gestured to the more normal looking bikes.

"So which one are you choosing?" Ash asked as he took the Pikachu bike, to which Storm was still cuddling up with.

Nya, still in her 'arrow transportation device' disguise, was giggling, watching watching the cute little Pikachu fawning over the bicycle. _He's acting just like a little kid, begging his parents for a brand new toy, how cute!_

"I'll probably just take-" Blue was about to say when someone suddenly spoke up.

"Hey… aren't you… Blue? That boy who was almost Champion at the Elite Four?" a man spoke up, startling them both.

Blue cringed, before taking a deep breath. "... No, I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for someone else."

The man shook his head. "No way, it's totally you! I am SO honored to meet you, you were awesome in your fight against Red!"

"H-hey! I'm not who you think I am!" Blue quickly said. "I'll just take this bike. See ya!" The boy grabbed a green bicycle, tossing the voucher on the counter, and just about flew out of the store!

The managed blinked once, twice, then shrugged and took the receipt. "Are you taking that bike, young man? If so, I'll take the voucher off your hands."

"Yeah, I am. Here you go." Ash put the voucher on the desk and took the bike out, following Blue. "Hey Blue! Come on wait up! Why are you running?"

Blue groaned after he finally slowed down, panting heavily. "Nothing… it's nothing. Let's just get on these bikes and head to Fuchsia City now, across that bridge hopefully…"

Ash nodded, glancing at Blue worriedly as he unfolded the bike, getting on it. "Alright, let's go Blue!" _I wonder… did Blue actually defeat the Elite Four before and actually fought with Red? I wish I knew more about him…_

_He'll tell you, in due time, Ashy._ Mew giggled from in his backpack as the two headed out of Cerulean City, Storm ever so happily relaxing in his little basket.

Ash grumbled. _I know, but I want to know more about him! This guy is such a mystery! I'm not even sure his name's really BLUE!_

_Like I said, Ashy, he'll tell you in good time~ _Mew giggled again, sounding as mischievous as always.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**_DarkFoxKit: *was seen messing with the camera as it turns on* …Is it on? Okay… Um hello readers! Please forget about what you read on the top AN and-_**

**_Key2DestNE: *off camera, and trying to be heard from far away* DARKFOXKIT! WE'RE NOT ROLLING YET, MEW STILL HASN'T CHECKED HER WEAPO- ER, PROPS OR GOTTEN HER HOT CHOCOLATE! YOU KNOW HOW SHE GETS!_**

**_DarkFoxKit: I KNOW THAT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO TALK TO THE READERS MYSELF! Sheesh… *looks at the camera* Err… sorry about that… You really, um… hadn't seen us at our best. I'm still… uh… I still have script block… And Key insisted on being the victim AGAIN._**

**_Key2DestNE: *walking onstage with a carrot, munching on it* Well, sorry, but maybe I'm a one-trick pony… MEW'S that way, why can't I? She's always been a good role model, you said!_**

**_DarkFoxKit: *quickly shakes her head* N-no! I never said that, dear readers, honest! Mew is a terrible role model! Don't you dare do what she does! She's-_**

**_Key2DestNE: You said so yourself, Kit! Remember? It was just last week, for crying out loud! I even have a recording! *holds up a tape recorder and plays it*_**

**_Tape: Key, why can't you be more like Mew? She's a pretty good role model, and she listens to directions a lot of the time! She- *Fox quickly grabs the tape recorder and tosses it to the ground, beginning to stomp on it*_**

**_DarkFoxKit: I TOLD YOU NOT TO RECORD THAT! A-and besides! We weren't in character, KEY! And the camera IS still on! *Key2DestNE's eyes widen as he drops the carrot.*_**

**_Key2DestNE: WHAT!? ARE YOU NUTS!? *quickly rushes to the camera* WHY WOULD YOU DO WHAT I DID A FEW MINUTES AGO!? C-come on, help me turn this off so we can restart!_**

**_DarkFoxKit: It's too late now! It's up on the AN! Ugh… you and your stupid recorded tape!_**

**_Key2DestNE: *steps back, glaring at her* So now it's MY fault, huh!? Well, if it wasn't for YOU and YOUR stupid idea to start recording randomly, we wouldn't be IN this mess!_**

**_DarkFoxKit: I was just going to leave a brief message to the readers and do the AN next update, but then YOU had the smart idea to just waltz over here and say-_**

**_Mew: *runs in, wiping off some makeup on her face* Guys, guys, calm down! You two are worse than a couple of five-year-olds fighting over who gets the last chocolate chip cookie! I swear, I'm babysitting you two half the time!_**

**_Key2DestNE: Well, SHE started it! *points at her in annoyance* She decided to record before we could start the script!_**

**_Mew: ...Wait, what!? *blinks in shock, before groaning* And I wanted to pretend to be a zombie this AN…_**

**_DarkFoxKit: We have no script, you two, and we can't get everything ready so soon. The chapter's already ended so I decided to tell the readers to wait until next update. I did not know Key would come over here and start telling everyone that Mew is a good role model!_**

**_Key2DestNE: *glares at her* I WOULDN'T have done that if you had mentioned WE WERE ON THE AIR!_**

**_DarkFoxKit: *turns into a human, getting in his face* Dude! Didn't you hear me shout that I was TALKING TO THE READERS!?_**

**_Key2DestNE: *Not backing down, he pushes her back with his forehead.* Well, I thought you meant that FIGURATIVELY! You know, FIGURING OUT THE SCRIPT LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO, YOU STUPID KITTEN!?_**

**_DarkFoxKit: …. *stares at Key for a few seconds before running off screen.*_**

**_Mew: … You just hurt her feelings… you know how sensitive Kit is, don't you?_**

**_Key2DestNE: *blinks in surprise, beginning to stammer.* B-but I… she- it was her-_**

**_Mew: I don't want to hear it, Key. Go apologize. *She floats off, and Key2DestNE sighs, rubbing his forehead, before glancing at the camera.*_**

**_Key2DestNE: …I guess we'll see you guys next time… Review, if you want… *mutters under his breath* I can guess what it's about already… *And with that, he reaches up and turns off the camera.*_**

**_?: *click… knock… zap… scccccreeee….*_**

**_DarkFoxKit: *appears back onscreen and winks.* Hey guys, just so you know… that WAS the script~ *shows Key and Mew* We're fine, that drama was just something I came up with due to watching abridged series of some anime._**

**_Key2DestNE: … *blinks slowly, before twitching a bit.* Y-you mean to tell me… this was all… FAKE!? You- you were faking it!?_**

**_DarkFoxKit: … You didn't know? I thought I told your muse to give you two the script._**

**_Mew: …. His MUSE? *looks at Key*_**

**_Key2DestNE: ….. *twitches again, before slowly smirking sadistically* ….If you two will excuse me…. I have a certain fire bunny I have to drown… And then bring back to life… AND DROWN AGAIN! *walks off, cackling madly.* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_DarkFoxKit: … I'll get the sedative. *sighs, walking off screen*_**

**_Mew: …. Er…. *looks at the camera sheepishly* ...Review? Please? … Yeah, I'm out of character, but… this is a weird AN…_**


	4. Chapter 4: The Biker's Gang

**_Key2DestNE:_ *is looking around, searching under everything with an evil smirk* Foooox! Come on out, already- this isn't funny~!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ *hisses* Mew, I warned you not to mix Vi's stupid potion with your Psychic, now you just made Key EVIL!**

**_Mew:_ I didn't think it would go all Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde on me! It was supposed to be for a new Mew Game!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Yeah well it backfired! You just HAD to pour it into his apple juice, didn't you!?**

**_Key2DestNE:_ *His ears perk up, and he grins, slowly turning.* Hmmm… I wonder where they could be… Hee hee hee~ *He walks over to the bed and lifts it, revealing two shocked Pokemon.* THERE YOU ARE, DARKFOXKITTEN!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ …RUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**_Mew:_ Sorry Kitty! You're on your own! *teleports away, leaving DarkFoxKit alone with the insane, demonic Key.***

**_DarkFoxKit:_ … Mew, if I die, you're so FIRED! *screams in fear as the camera feed turns into static***

* * *

**The Child of Mew**

**Shadows of Kanto**

**Chapter 4: The Biker Gang**

Ash and Blue were making great time on their new bicycles, Storm the Pikachu was just relaxing on his little basket, enjoying the ride. Nya was still a remote in Ash's backpack.

"I just hope Misty doesn't see this." Ash muttered to himself, remembering how hard-pressed she was about him owing her a bike… and if she found out he had a LIMITED EDITION bike? He'd be so dead then!

Blue raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Misty? Like… the Gym Leader, Misty Waterflower?"

Ash chuckled sheepishly, "Yes… that's her. I didn't get her sister's names, so I just called them by their hair colors… uh… mentally of course. We traveled together for quite some time before she had a call to go back to her gym."

Blue blinked. "Wait… are you talking about Daisy, Violet, and Lily? The three sisters of the Cerulean Gym?"

The boy looked back at him for a second, surprised. "Well… if that's their names, sure… I guess, why?"

Blue shuddered, to the surprise of the boy. "Ugh… please, don't call her when I'm in view- the girl hates me… a lot."

"Huh? You mean Misty?" Ash asked, blinking in confusion. "Why would she hate you?"

Blue shrugged, sighing in exasperation. "I don't even know! The girl takes ONE look at me when I challenge her Gym, and she forces me out! I had to wait for her sisters to be in charge for a day for that badge…"

Ash blinked and frowned, "That… doesn't sound like Misty… I mean sure she's very short tempered and hard headed but… I don't think she'd kick a challenger out." _Unless she had a good reason to…_

Blue chuckled sheepishly. "W...well, uh… I might've been… different from how I am now…"

"... You were?" Ash frowned. He didn't really expect that at all!

"_**Hey, was he like Gary?"**_ Storm spoke up from his basket.

Blue looked away, sighing. "Well… I was almost like my brother… but much colder at the same time. Consider arrogance… combined with a cold outer shell."

"Hmm…" Ash began thinking. "That almost sounds… familiar. I heard from Memma one of her friends had a child similar to what you're describing."

"... Memma?" Blue blinked.

"I-I meant Momma, of course!" Ash quickly corrected himself, blushing.

Blue raised an eyebrow, glancing at the boy. "...Well, we lived in the same town, so I'm not that surprised… Hey, do you remember Leaf?" His eyes narrowed, looking at the boy for a response.

"... Leaf? No, I don't think so… why do you ask?" Ash wondered, not looking at Blue since his eyes were on the road.

Blue nodded, looking back at the road. "Well, it's funny… she always knocked on your door when we were kids, trying to get another kid to play with us. And yet..." His eyes glanced back at Ash. "You never answered the door."

Ash sighed, shrugging. "I was probably out. During my toddler and kid years, I was out with Mom… a LOT. I was very rarely home." _Memma always had to play Mew Games after Mew Games with me. I'm surprised I'm still alive up to this point._

"_Aww Ashy, you know you loved it."_ He heard Mew's voice giggling in his head, and he sighed.

Blue shrugged, speaking cautiously here. "Sure, perhaps. But if you were always out with her… what friends would she have, I wonder? She certainly was never in town often enough."

"She… likes to go… out of town a lot, especially since Pallet Town is such a small place." Ash said, trying not to sound too nervous.

Blue frowned for a moment before shrugging. "Sure…. I get that- but who's her friends?"

"Me- Mom has a lot of friends, but… I'm not allowed to say, sorry." Ash shrugged.

Storm then pointed ahead, surprising them both. _**"Hey! I think I see the bridge you were talking about ahead! Look at it! It's… under construction?"**_ The Pikachu blinked, surprised.

Blue nodded. "Yeah, there it is up ahead- it's been that way for a while, and won't be done for a long time… the only bit done is the bike road, or the Cycling Road, they call it."

Ash and Storm stared at the boy, who eventually raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You just answered Storm!" Ash pointed out.

Blue grumbled. "No I didn't! I just simply stated it's been that way because it was like this when I started out… which was a _long _time ago!"

Ash frowned in confusion. "...I thought you weren't a Trainer."

Blue shrugged. "W-well, I'm not anymore! I… I guess you could say I'm a retired Trainer…"

Ash raised an eyebrow, surprised. "...Really? You can retire from that?" The boy was surprised, he didn't even know that was an option!

"Yes." Blue sighed. "But that's not important right now. We better cross that bridge now."

"Right…" Ash sighed, not wanting to push the issue. They were heading to the bridge when a cop standing guard said, holding a hand up to stop them, "Wait kids."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

The cop looked at them, "You might want to be careful, there's a biker gang terrorizing the Cycling Road right now and they love to challenge anyone they can to a Pokemon Battle."

Blue sighed. "You mean like a few years ago? I remember they were here then, too."

"You met them?" Ash said in shock. "How'd you get away!?"

"Well yeah, I did… I, um… was fast…" Blue said quietly, obviously hiding something from the boy.

Ash frowned, raising an eyebrow. "...You would've been on a bike, not a motorcycle like I'm sure they were."

"They're not on a motorcycle, that would be on the freeway bridge, not the cycling one." Blue rolled his eyes.

Ash blinked before chuckling sheepishly. "O...oh, right… M-my bad, Blue!"

The security guard blinked himself before shaking his head. "Well, anyways, be careful, the leader is really powerful!"

"We'll keep that in mind, thanks!" Ash said as he and Blue pedaled into the Cycling Road.

Storm began coughing, covering his mouth. _**"Ack! The air around smells so bad!" **_He held his little nose. _**"What is that STENCH!? Ugh!"**_

Blue frowned in thought, sniffing the air. "...I think whatever that smell is, it's a tank of kerosene… I can smell it from here!"

"I swear you're talking to my Pikachu, Blue!" Ash said to the boy beside him, also holding his nose.

"That smell is strong, it's not my fault he spoke about it right after I answered!" Blue snapped back. "Even if he was in his Poke Ball, I'd mention it! Because I'm sure YOU'RE curious about this too!"

Ash grumbled, shaking his head. "Whatever, let's just hurry and get across this. I still can't believe they're taking so long with the road, this must be one tough bridge to assemble…"

"Not really… they just don't have a lot of money to finish it quickly, especially over the water like this." Blue sighed. "Their money was mostly taken by Team Rocket a few years back, so ever since then work's been slow."

Ash nearly growled in anger… It looked like wherever he went, Team Rocket has some kind of influence to the area! "How'd they take the money?"

Blue looked thoughtful, thinking. "From what I can remember… they were building the bridge just fine, they already finished Cycling Road and were halfway done with the road itself, but then… Giovanni came and… well… He took the project over, putting it on halt by taking most of their money and putting it in his own projects. After he left, they tried to continue it, but they barely had enough for the bridge anymore."

Ash frowned at that. "...It was Giovanni?" He looked at Blue. "Not… anyone else?" He was thinking of the mysterious Team Rocket member from before when he mentioned that…. that guy was super tough, it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine him walking in alone and taking the money before threatening them to say it was Giovanni… or it's possible that those in the elites are young children so they can easily blend in as a regular every-day people or Trainer. It's hard to see a kid as a shady character, much harder than a full grown man.

Blue shrugged, sighing. "Well… I'm not sure, really. They said it was Giovanni, but Team Rocket knocked out the power to the cameras before striking." He then paused, frowning, before he shook his head. "Well, either way, it was Team Rocket who took away the money, so it's taking forever for the bridge to be completed."

The two boys continued cycling across the bridge when they suddenly saw a lot of people heading their way…

"Oh no… here comes the Biker Gang." Blue groaned, like it was more troublesome than dangerous.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Huh? ...I thought they were dangerous, aren't they?" He didn't understand… the security guard said the Biker Gang was dangerous, so why's Blue treating it like an annoyance?

"I've met them before… they have tough Pokemon yes, but they rely on brute strength only, no strategy involved whatsoever." Blue sighed. "It's more troublesome really…"

Ash chuckled, the boy almost sounded like a certain Mudkip he met. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense… But you know, you kinda remind me of a Pokemon I met a while back."

Blue raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Huh? A Pokemon? ….What Pokemon? A Slakoth or something?"

"_**A Mudkip." **_Storm said with a sly smile. _**"A very… **_**troublesome**_** Mudkip."**_

Blue's eyes sort of twitched and sighed, shaking his head. "Forget about it, here they come!"

The two boys were soon surrounded by the Biker Gang, all of them were young guys, but they were all much older than Ash and Blue; some were big and bulky, others were lean and mean, but there was one green-haired girl in the group, and she seemed tough.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A couple of passerby Trainers perhaps?" a skinny one with a mohawk said, smirking.

One of the biker gang noticed Blue and blinked, trying to see his face. "... He looks familiar… is he that arrogant punk called Gary Oak we see on TV?"

"Probably, but I'm surprised he's not using that limo he always has. Then again, he does need a bicycle to get through here, though I thought he'd use a Pidgeot or something to just fly across it." A bulky guy shrugged, frowning in thought.

The girl then spoke, grinning sadistically. "It doesn't matter, these two boys are on our turf, so shouldn't we give them a… proper introduction?"

One of the other guys smirked, stepping forward. "Yeah, we should!" He pulled out a Poke Ball, grinning.

"Well… hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is-" Ash gestured to Blue but he answered quickly.

"I'm nobody important." Blue said.

"_**I'm Storm, a Pikachu, but you should know that!"**_ Storm said with a wink.

Ash sighed. "They can't understand you, Storm… you should know that by now."

"_**I know, I was just being funny."**_ Storm rolled his eyes.

Surprisingly, though, the girl blinked in surprise. "Hmm? A wise Pikachu, eh?" She smirked. "Well little boy, too bad for you when we say 'proper introduction' we mean Pokemon Battle. Chopper… why don't you take him and his little Trainer out first?"

The man with the mohawk stepped forward, smirking. "Sure thing, Tyra! Looks like this ain't your lucky day, brat!" He tossed a Poke Ball into the air. "Let's go, Golem!"

The Golem roared like an animal. Ash couldn't understand it as it kept just roaring out mindlessly. "Ugh… Alright fine, I guess I'll…" He took out one of his Poke Balls… he left Kooper back with Prof. Oak, so he decided to go with… "Konoha! Go!" He released the Bulbasaur from the Heal Ball, and he got into a battle-ready position.

"_**Alright, who're we fighting this time Ash?" **_Kohona then blinked, seeing a Golem in front of him. _**"...We're fighting a GOLEM!?"**_

"_**Yes, calm down, you have the type advantage!"**_ Storm muttered from his basket. _**"I'm not fighting it, thankfully…"**_

"_**But it looks pretty strong…"**_ Konoha sighed. _**"And I'm half Poison! Poison types don't do so good against Ground types…"**_

Storm rolled his eyes. _**"You still have the type advantage, and you'll be using strategy! Now go ahead and beat this glorified boulder!"**_

"Ha, a puny little Bulbasaur? That's just too funny! Golem, crush that pipsqueak with a Body Slam attack!" Chopper ordered.

"Konoha, jump and use Razor Leaf!" Ash ordered.

The Bulbasaur jumped out of the Golem's way as it smashed down onto the road and fired sharp leaves at the Golem, scratching every inch of his rocky hide. The mindless beast roared in pain, glaring at Kohona.

Chopper blinked in surprise. "W-what the!? How'd you dodge that!? Bah, whatever… Body Slam again, and this time don't let the little thing get away!"

"Vine Whip!" Ash yelled.

Konoha slapped the Golem and wrapped his vines around the rocky body and threw it into the ground!

Chopper narrowed his eyes in anger. "How are you doing this!? Rock Throw!"

Konoha growled as he awaited Ash's orders, staying in one place. "Get out-" Ash was trying to tell him to get out of the way, but the Rock Throw was too fast and some of it already hit Konoha!

_This is no good, just trying to give him orders over every little thing is getting to complicated, if only I could get them to think for themselves should the need arise…_ Ash thought to himself as Konoha growled at the Golem. _Like that Trainer did, along with Blue, then Kohona could've dodged!_

Chopper grinned viciously. "Alright, NOW we're talking! Tackle that little pipsqueak into the ground!"

"We're not through yet! Konoha, use Sleep Powder now!" Ash quickly ordered.

The Bulbasaur spout out blue pollen from his bulb at the Golem, the Golem was charging at him, but when the spore hit him the Golem soon fell asleep.

"WHAT!? WAKE UP!" Chopper shouted.

"Now finish it with Razor Leaf again!" Ash ordered as Konoha hit the sleeping Golem with Razor Leaf.

Golem growled in pain, waking up a second too late. It fell back, unconscious, as it rolled towards it's Trainer. "W-what the!? Golem! GOLEM, STOP IT!" Chopper tried to run out of the way, but got ran over by his own Pokemon! "WAH!"

Ash and Konoha began laughing at the sight, Blue was chuckling from his bike, and Storm was kicking his feet in the air while laughing. The girl in the group smirked, shaking her head in amusement at the sight of the tough guy squashed underneath his Golem, before it finally rolled off of him and Chopper returned him.

"Not bad…" the girl said, grinning. "Not bad at all, kid. But… there's still a bunch of us left."

Ash groaned, facepalming. "Come on, do I really have to face all of you?"

The girl smirked, her name wasn't Tyra for nothing. "Yes, and it's my turn now." She took out a Poke Ball and released a Slowbro.

"... A Slowbro?" Ash wasn't expecting this, he expected them all to just have brute force Pokemon, like Blue said. Slowbro was more of a defensive Pokemon.

Blue blinked, surprised. "Hmm… I never did face her in a battle come to think of it…" He looked at Ash, thinking. _So… why is she battling Ash?_

"Alright, I guess I know who to use for this battle." Ash returned Konoha to his Heal Ball and turned to the Pikachu in the basket. "Well Storm… ready for a re-match against a Slowbro?"

Storm stood up, smiling as electricity crackled from his cheeks. _**"More than ready, I've been waiting for a chance like this!"**_

"Alright, let's start with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as Storm jumped from the basket, charging up his Thunderbolt and letting loose a powerful electric shock at the Slowbro.

Tyra smirked. "Dodge and use Ice Beam to slow this Pikachu down." she commanded, surprising Ash again.

Slowbro, for something so slow, was able to jump to the side quickly and dodge the Thunderbolt and then shot out an Ice Beam at Storm.

"Dodge!" Ash quickly said.

Storm managed to land and zip away from the Ice Beam. _**"That was too close!" **_He then tried to move… but felt a tug on his tail! _**"What the!?" **_He looked back and frowned- apparently his tail wasn't fast enough… it got hit by the Ice Beam.

Tyra smirked. "Not bad, for a wimp. Slowbro, use Psychic- toss that Pikachu into some of the beams!"

Ash growled, narrowing his eyes. "Storm, use Iron Tail and put it in front of you now!"

Storm blinked, not sure what good that would do, but did it anyway, trusting his Trainer. He turned his tail to steel and quickly pulled it in front, out of the ice it was in… when the Psychic wave hit him it picked him up a little bit before putting him back down. _**"...?"**_

"Hey, what?" Tyra frowned in confusion. "What the heck happened?"

Ash sighed in relief, as if he wasn't sure if it would've worked himself. "Steel types are resistant to Psychic, so I figured what if a Steel type move help cover the Pokemon itself from the attack? Maybe it would reduce it, and what do you know? It actually works."

Blue smirked, nodding. "Yes it does, and good job Ash… Interesting tactic, too!" He then blinked, seeing something begin to emerge in the distance. "Huh…? Wait, what's over there?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and saw three shadow figured, two tall ones, one of them with a long hair, and one small one. The three figures came closer and closer until they revealed to be…

Ash's eyes widened in shock, staring openly. "Jessie, James and Meowth?" _I hadn't seen them in a while…_

Tyra was staring openly as well. "C-Chain Jess!?" She blinked, startled. "I… so you're back!? Little Jim!?"

Jessie blinked, surprised. "Huh? T-Tyra!?" She looked at the girl, before glancing at Chopper. "C-Chopper!? What's going on? I thought you guys moved on to other territory!"

Tyra smirked, shrugging as she regained her bravado. "We decided to take this one back after we heard Team Rocket slowed down the construction for the bridge."

Chopper nodded, punching his fist eagerly. "Yup, it's a great place to find traveling people since they have to come through here without a Flying type Pokemon. We were in the middle of fighting one of these guys when you two arrived!"

James raised an eyebrow, before looking at Ash. "Wait…. WHAT!? H-he's your current prey!?"

"Of course, what's the problem?" Tyra asked as if they just said 'the sky is blue, right?'

Meowth laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck "Actually, this kid ain't no joke… he's pretty tough, we fought with him a few times before; so we know."

Tyra blinked in surprise. "...Wait… they beat you two!?" She looked between the two Team Rocket members, shocked. "I mean… you both were the strongest of the group when you were here!"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Wait…. Jessie and James, you were both once part of this gang?"

Jessie sighed and nodded, shrugging. "Back then, we were only teenagers, running away from home and joining up a gang. I was known as Chain Jess since I loved swinging my chain around while riding my bicycle."

James snickered as he thought about it, smirking. "It seemed so long ago really, I was the youngest of the Biker Gang and had to use training wheels since I wasn't use to riding on a bicycle yet."

Blue raised an eyebrow. "...Who are these two?" he finally asked, confused. "You know them, Ash? And why is that Meowth talking?"

Storm shrugged before Ash could answer, _**"They're Jessie, James and Meowth, they belong to Team Rocket, but… they seem pretty chilled to me."**_

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, these three are a part of Team Rocket, Jessie, James and Meowth. Meowth learned how to speak like a human. And… well… we seem to run into them a lot. They use to try to capture Storm or any of my other Pokemon but lately I hadn't really seen them that much." Then he looked at them. "Uh… why are you three here anyway?"

Meowth blinked before smiling with a sheepish sweatdrop. "U-uh… see, that's the thing… We're kinda…. in trouble with the boss."

Jessie nodded, nervously grinning. "Y-yeah… we're trying to get a job done for him right now."

Ash crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? A secret mission for 'the boss'?"

James nodded, smirking mischievously. "Naturally, we are still a part of Team Rocket after all, so we want to try and please him however we can."

Blue frowned, slowly speaking up. "Is your boss… Giovanni?"

The three looked at him, and Blue continued, "Which is odd since I heard someone defeated Giovanni in the Virdian Gym a while back and he disbanded Team Rocket."

James scoffed. "Well, that might've been true, but I've heard someone helped him! They helped the boss get back up on his feet, so now we're back in business!"

Meowth started to nod, then froze, gulping. "E-er…. You idiots! We just told them!" He was about to slash the two's faces, but Jessie caught him by the paw.

"Not _everything_." Jessie smirked, "Only enough to satisfy them."

Ash groaned, "Great… so it's a secret mission? You realize I'm going to have to try and stop you, right?"

James shrugged. "Sure, perhaps… and you realize we're just gonna run now, right?"

They suddenly took out a two-biker, Meowth jumped on James' head, and they peddled away quickly!

"H-hey!" Ash got on his bike, Storm in the basket, and tried to peddle after them, but the Biker Gang got in his way. "Out of my way! I have to stop them!"

Tyra frowned, shaking her head. "No can do! We're not letting you do it, little boy!"

"Don't you realize how dangerous Team Rocket are? They're merciless, especially with Trainers and Pokemon, the rarer the Pokemon is the more desperate they will be to obtain them, even go so far as to kidnap and torture a child just to get to it!" Ash snapped, remembering his experience with his kidnappers all too well and how he came close to death.

Chopper glared, clenching his fist. "How DARE you say that about Chain Jess and Little Jim!? They wouldn't hurt a fly!" He pulled out another Poke Ball. "We won't let you hurt them!"

Ash growled and was about to have Storm attack when Blue stopped him, "Ash… you go on ahead, let me handle these guys."

Ash blinked at him, surprised. "But you're not even a Trainer!"

Blue gave him a somewhat bitter smile, shrugging. "True… but I do have… some powerful allies. Go on, I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Ash frowned, before slowly nodding. "...Alright… but be careful, Blue! I still want to be your traveling partner!"

Blue nodded, watching as Ash began to pedal around the Biker Gang before he exhaled, turning to the gang and keeping them distracted. "So… I assume you won't just let me go?"

"We need to get that other boy!" Chopper snapped.

"No! Your opponent is me." Blue glared, taking out his Pokedex. "... I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this… but it seems I have no choice." he pushed a white button on it, and a Poke Ball transferred to his hand. "Alright… who's first?"

Tyra glared, but seemed hesitant, before she spoke up. "... You guys fight him, I'll go after the boy with the Pikachu."

Chopper blinked, glancing at Tyra in surprise. "Wait, what!? Tyra, we need you! I-"

"You guys can handle this brat. I've gotta stop the other one, quick." She sighed. "I don't like it either… but I'll be fine."

With that, Tyra peddaled after Ash. Blue sighed, "Oh well, maybe I'll still have some fun with you guys."

Chopper growled, turning to him before stopping. "... Wait… You're not Gary Oak… you look like…"

"... Who do I look like? If it's Blue Oak… well, you've hit the mark on that one." Blue smirked at the Biker Gang and they suddenly paled.

Meanwhile, Ash was racing after Team Rocket, but their bike was faster than his since it uses two people.

"H-hey, get back here!" he shouted, switching gears to try and catch up.

"_**Too bad this bike isn't electric powered, otherwise I could've used my Thunderbolt to make it go faster."**_ Storm said with a sigh.

Then Ash remembered something, and he blinked. "Oh wait!" He quickly dug out the 'device' from his backpack, and shouted into it, "Memma! I need your help!"

The 'teleporter' was snoring softly. "Zzzzzz…."

Ash and his bicycle did a classic anime fall with a THUD. "MEMMA! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SLEEPING!"

"_**W-wha…?"**_ The 'teleporter' seemed to shudder in his hand, before reforming into Mew. _**"What's going on, Ashy? Do you need my help?" **_She giggled, raising an eyebrow.

"Memma, don't transform in a public place please! Look, Team Rocket is here on a secret mission for Giovanni, we have to stop them now!" Ash said quickly.

Mew quickly turned serious at the mention of Giovanni, and she frowned. _**"...Giovanni, eh? Alright, Ashy. What do you need?"**_

"Can you make it so this Pikachu bike can run on electricity? The more electricity the faster it goes." Ash asked, hoping she would do it.

Mew grinned. _**"Oooh, sounds like a GREAT idea, Ashy~ Sure thing, gimme a second…" **_She then made an engineer's hat appear on her head, and the Legendary materialized a wrench. _**"Now let's seeeeee…"**_

While Mew was making the bike, Tyra had caught up, but she quickly stopped and hid herself. She saw the boy, but she also saw the Mew he was with. _No way… Mew? Why is she with that boy? _She frowned in confusion, trying to see exactly what's going on.

Soon, Mew simply hit the bike with her hammer, and smiled happily. _**"Doooone, Ashy~ You need anything else? A sandwich perhaps?"**_

"... Uh, no, but maybe later." Ash said, confused why Mew would offer him a sandwich when he's just about to go off on a high speed chase.

Mew giggled, nodding. _**"Alriiiight, have fun playing with your friends, Ashy~ Hee hee!" **_She then transformed back into the teleporter, and flew herself back into Ash's bag.

Tyra's eyes widened in shock, and she nearly fell off her own bike. _This boy… how… when… where? He… he couldn't be… the Child of Mew? THE Mew!? But how? I... the one… that I always heard about!? That's... unbelievable! They said that Mew would never take up a human child, but for some reason she did! And I... I was _battling _him...? I must've been out of my mind!_

"Alright Storm… get ready." Ash said as the Pikachu nodded, his cheeks sparking. "Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" Storm released his lightning and the bike took off like a speeding bullet!

Meanwhile, Jessie glanced back. "Is the twerp gone? If he's following us, and is catching up, we're dead!"

Meowth turned back and paled, quicklyturning around. "Uh… the kid's following us alright… and he's coming in FAST!"

"We're not going to let you get away!" Ash yelled, almost beside them. But the dark clouds covered the sky… rain began to pour down, and the winds blowed. Ash's eyes went wide when the wet road began to slip up the bike; the electricity would surely shock him now that he's wet! "Stop Storm!"

Storm released his Thunderbolt and frowned. _**"What's wrong? Why're we stopping, Ash? We're almost there!"**_

"I'm wet, I don't want you zapping me too and risk burning the brand new rare limited edition bike like you did with Misty's!" Ash said. "But… we should be able to catch up to them now without it." He began to pedal faster and faster, trying hard to catch up.

Despite the boy's efforts, however... two beats one, especially when it's two adults against a not-quite-grown-up boy, and Team Rocket began pulling away like a rocket.

"Ugh… it's no good… I can't catch up like this…" Ash groaned, getting tired. "W-we'll... have to stop...!" The boy started to slow down, huffing and puffing.

Tyra was still watching silently, then someone came up behind her. "...Why are you spying on him?"

She jumped and spun around to see it was Blue, and he raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "I-I have my rights to sneak around on my turf!"

Blue smirked. "It's not really your turf anymore if there's only one person left not beaten... now is there?"

Tyra glared, about to respond before she froze. "W-wait... what did you say!?" _No way... There's no way everyone but me's beaten!_

Blue sighed, shaking his head sympathetically. "They were pretty boring, I guess I could've just used my other three untrained Pokemon and still beat them. Brute force, attack, attack, attack, no strategy involve- they don't even take types into consideration, and that's pretty basic, it was rather pathetic really."

Tyra growled at that, getting in his face. "What did you say!? My gang is NOT weak! They're just... headstrong at times!" Blue merely rolled his eyes before brushing past her. "W-where are YOU going!?"

"To help a friend out... You'd better get back to your gang and get out of this rain, wouldn't want a pretty lady like you to get sick now, right?" Blue said, smirking at her before getting on his bike and pedalling to Ash.

Tyra growled, narrowing her eyes even as she blushed. "W-why that little... UGH!" She kicked the ground angrily. "I can't believe his nerve!"

While she got on her bike and pedalled away, Blue caught up with Ash. "Hey there, looks like you need some help."

Ash sighed, shaking his head sadly. "...I can't catch up to them, Blue… they're too fast."

Blue sighed, looking back up. "Maybe we still can… If they're crossing this bridge, it must mean they're trying to get into the next town. So we know where we're going, we just have to get there quickly rather than chasing them."

Ash looked at him, surprised. "But won't they get away by the time we get there?"

Blue shrugged, sighing. "...Maybe... But we'll never know until we try, right? Now come on, we've gotta catch up quickly."

"Right, let's go!" Ash began pedalling as fast as he can again, with Storm looking from his basket, seeing a boat bridge going up.

"_**Uh… shouldn't we wait until that bridge goes down first?" **_the nervous Pikachu asked.

Ash frowned, shaking his head. "We can't wait… we have to catch up to them now before they do some real damage!"

"_**So you're just going to JUMP it!? What if we fall!?"**_ Storm yelled at his Trainer. _**"Have you LOST IT!?"**_

"We can make it, I'm sure! Besides… we've always got a secret weapon." Ash said, referring to Mew in his backpack. "Come on Blue, we're going to jump it!"

"... Sounds like fun." Blue smirked as the two boys began pedalling up the slippery wet bridge as the ship was coming in from the ocean below.

Storm was curled up in his basket, holding onto the sides as tightly as possible. _**"We better not die or I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**_

"*pant, pant* Storm… *pant* You've been through… *pant* life threatening *pant* situations before… *pant* Why is this *pant* any different?" Ash asked while trying to pedal up against the flow.

Storm didn't physically respond. _**"It isn't! If we EVER died, I'd have KILLED you on the SPOT!"**_

"*Pant* How can *pant* you… kill me… *pant* If I'm… *pant* already dead?" Ash asked with humor despite his situation.

"_**I'll kill you in your afterlife then!"**_ Storm hissed. _**"I'LL FIND A WAY!"**_

Blue groaned, "Stop talking… *pant* to the *pant* Pikachu… and *pant* keep pedalling!"

Ash nodded as they got to the steepest part of the bridge, the center. "Here *pant* we go!" He gulped, but didn't stop pedaling for his life, going straight off the edge as Storm started to scream in terror.

Ash and Blue were flying through the air on their bikes, going over the boat as it began passing under them, and… they barely made it to the other side!

"WHOA! WE MADE IT!" Ash cheered loudly, not noticing the small pink glow that faded from his and Blue's tires. "THAT WAS AWESOME! I could totally join the olympics with this! Let's do it again!"

_**"LET'S NOT AND SAY WE DIDN'T!" **_Storm hissed, uncurling from his ball, but still hanging onto the basket for dear life.

Ash chuckled, rolling his eyes. "We're safe though, so you can relax."

"_**With you and Mew? I CAN NEVER RELAX!"**_ Storm snapped, still shaken up. _**"That's like asking a MOLTRES TO NOT BE ON FIRE!"**_

Blue chuckled from behind, "It must be nice being able to understand your Pokemon, huh? You two look like you're having a fight like brothers."

Ash shrugged, smiling. "Well... we sort of are. Especially since we're constantly trying to survive the insane stuff thrown at us!"

"Insane stuff? Sounds like you've been through a lot, huh?" Blue chuckled.

"You have no idea, and hey, since you're stuck with me now maybe you will too. I seem to be a magnet for weird things." Ash said, chuckling back.

Blue sighed, suddenly growing somber. "Yeah, maybe… well anyway, we should probably get to town now before Team Rocket does whatever it is they're planning to do."

"Right… but Blue, uh… how did you escape from the Biker Gang?" Ash asked as they began pedalling again, the rain slowing down.

"... Let's just say they decided to let me go." Blue said, shrugging as they made it to town on the other side. They were still quite a ways away from Fuchsia City, and this town was pretty small, what could Team Rocket want here?

"Well… here we are…" Ash said, soaked. "... Guess we better find Team Rocket, wherever they are."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**_DarkFoxKit:_ *running, panting, looking into the camera fearfully* I'm gonna die… I'm so gonna die… I'm dead, I'm a dead girl running here.**

**_Key2DestNE:_ *from behind her* KITTEN~~~! GIVE BACK THE CAMERA, YOU NAUGHTY FOX! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE OF YOU!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ LEAVE ME ALONE! *jumps into a cave.* I-I should be safe here… R-readers… I-I fear I may not survive… Th-this could be my last Author Notes… *breaths hard, before a shadow covers her***

**_Key2DestNE:_ Hee hee hee~ I FOOOOUND you~ *The camera turns to face Key, as he holds a long staff.* Now… time to do what I've wanted to ALL DAY… *He slowly approaches Fox… before booping her nose with the staff.* TAG, YOU'RE IT! *grins, leaning back cheerfully***

**_DarkFoxKit:_ ….. *eyes wide, just staring* O_O**

**_Mew:_ *teleports in* Hi Fox, turns out the potion ju- *stops* ...Uh… You okay? ...Hellooooo~! *waves a hand in her face***

**_DarkFoxKit:_ …..**

**_Mew:_ … *teleports to Key2DestNE* … Key… did you just scare her to prank her?**

**_Key2DestNE:_ Hahaha! Nope~ I just played tag with her, duh~! Silly pink kitty! *He laughs some more, grinning cheekily.***

**_DarkFoxKit:_ …. *walks off screen***

**_Mew:_ Uh-oh… *slowly flies off screen, looking nervous.***

**_Key2DestNE:_ ...Uh-oh? What uh-oh? Why is there an uh-oh? *He frowns, getting nervous himself* M-Mew? What did you mean?!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ *comes back onscreen and smiled* Hey Key… I'm hungry… you know… you made me hungry by running all day.**

**_Key2DestNE:_ *smiles nervously, beginning to back away* U-uh… F-Fox, I-I don't understand… I-I GUESS I could cook you some Stromboli, b-but… It'll take some… time.**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ What will happen when you tick off a hungry, carnivorous fox, hmmmm? *holds out a shrink ray* You get eaten~ *fires at Key and shrinks him to the size of a mouse and picks him up with paw before he could run.* And you look tasty.**

**_Key2DestNE:_ WHAT!? NONONONONONO, IT WAS JUST A PRANK! DON'T EAT ME! Y-YOU WON'T HAVE ANOTHER AUTHOR!**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Oh I'm sure you'll be fine. Now receive your punishment, bad boy. *drops him into her mouth, closes it and swallows* Mmm, that was delicious~**

**_Mew:_ …. *slowly floats onscreen, grinning evilly* Hee hee~ Now it's just you and me, Foxie~! Just like when we started! MY MASTER PLAN IS COMPLE- I mean, uh… what?**

**_DarkFoxKit:_ *shrinks Mew* Don't tempt me, CAT.**

**_Mew:_ Y-yes ma'am… *gulps nervously, giving a weak grin***

**_DarkFoxKit:_ Good kitty. *looks at readers* Please review and have a good day~ Key will be back, don't worry about him, review and he'll be alive again.**


End file.
